Babysitting Should Be Easy
by Nat-Cat7
Summary: Hermione works as an Auror rounding up rogue Death Eaters. Hermione is on a protection detail to protect none other than Draco Malfoy from getting recruited. What will happen when they are forced to live together? What are Malfoy and Zabini sneaking off for? Will Malfoy be recruited, or can Hermione save him? Cue a drunk night, awkward, flirty hallway encounters, and more! (DM HG)
1. Chapter 1

**First Dramione Fic! Be kind, and review please.**

**Disclaimer- As much as i wish, i do not own Draco Malfoy and co.**

* * *

Hermione sighed as she flopped down onto her squishy, comfortable, red couch. It had been another long day working at the Auror Department at the Ministry. You would think that being a part of the famous trio who saved the world, would give you some advantages. Yes, you would _think_ that.

Hermione worked alongside her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and the department often put all three of them on cases, as the trio worked well together, and had a good time at it. They were currently working on a case, that involved the two Greengrass sisters from Hogwarts. Hermione, Harry and Ron were supposed to find, and catch the Greengrass sister's for being death eaters.

There were still Death Eaters roaming around, using dark magic and seeking vengeance for Voldemort's death by making attacks on innocent muggles, muggle-born wizards and witches, and former death eaters- for betraying them. Years had passed since Voldemort's death and Hermione still hadn't understood why Death Eaters hadn't all been rounded up and caught.

But thanks to the Auror Department, the numbers were slowly going down, but there were still quite a few out there. The trio were close to catching Astoria and Daphne Greengrass, they believe that the two sister's will be at Justin Finch-Fletchley's apartment tomorrow night, so thankfully Harry had told Justin to evacuate the premises and stay at the Leaky Cauldron until the two sisters were brought into the Ministry.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were supposed to go to Finch-Fletchley's apartment at exactly 7pm tomorrow night and get into their positions, ready and waiting for when the sisters would hopefully show up. Hermione was slightly nervous about the trap, but relaxed at the same time as she thought about the small vacation she was going to take after they had closed the case. She was a downright hard worker and Merlin knew she deserved it.

Hermione stretched out on the couch, the latest Witch Weekly in her left-hand and a cup of tea in her other. All she wanted to do was relax after a difficult day's work.

Then her phone rang. After sighing disbelievingly, Hermione got up from her oh-so comfortable position, and went to fetch the phone she pictured lying face down on the kitchen table. She walked out of the lounge room, across the hallway, into the kitchen, around her dining table, just to answer the damn call.

"Hello?" She questioned.

"Hermione?!" the speaker practically screamed out at her.

"Fred? What do you need?" Hermione asked, wearily and half-deaf.

"George and I need some assistance down in the shop again; do you think you could help us out?!" Fred screamed again, his tone pleading and desperate.

Damn Fred, he knew she could never say no.

"LOWER YOUR TONE. And okay, just for a little bit Fred, I've had a hard day at work." Hermione said, slightly frowning, wondering if it really was a good idea to teach the twins how to use a muggle phone.

"You're the best, see you soon." Fred said in a satisfied voice.

"Yeah, bye." Hermione muttered lamely, hanging up. She put the phone back on the hook, and stood there with her hands on her hips.

Hermione helped out every now and then at the Weasleys Wizard Wheezers joke shop, because she felt the need to somehow payback the Weasley family for caring for her all those times she had stayed at The Burrow during holidays from school. She still went over there for Sunday lunch every week, to catch up with everyone, and see the large family.  
Hermione had already tried helping Mrs Weasley, but she just wouldn't have it, so she helped Fred and George out instead. Besides, Hermione liked the atmosphere in that shop, and the twins _always_ made her laugh. Maybe it would help lighten her mood a bit after a boring day at the Ministry.

Hermione went upstairs to her bedroom and changed out of her work robes, throwing on a pair of black jeans, and a simple maroon tank. She tried to tame her bushy hair, but gave up on the effort as she realized that it was going to get bushy in the humid shop anyways. After running a quick brush through it, she pulled it back into a messy bun.

Ginny had bought her a whole lot of hair and beauty potions for Christmas, but Hermione only really used it for special occasions. And not meaning to offend the joke shop, but it was hardly worth getting dressed up for. Hermione then turned on the spot and apparated straight into the shop.

"Hermione! How lovely to see you!" George yelled, making his way from behind the counter and towards her.

"Hermione! How superb of you to stop by!" Fred exclaimed, following his brother's lead and coming towards her.

They each gave her a peck on the cheek, grabbed her arms, and lead her back behind the counter, before Hermione could even register what was going on.

"I simply couldn't resist coming to visit." Hermione said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, and sitting on the stool behind the shop counter.

"Is that sarcasm I detect, Fred?"

"I think it is, George."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Now you two boys run along and go do whatever you need to do, I can't stay for long." Hermione smiled.

"Yes, Ma'am!" They both said at once, and marched towards the store room.

Fred and George really hadn't changed much physically since the war, emotionally, she wasn't so sure but then again George had lost an ear, Fred had a few scratches, and they BOTH had gotten taller and lankier, but their red hair and personalities still hadn't changed. That was a good thing though, Hermione thought. They all loved to laugh, and who better to help cheer you up then Fred and George themselves?

Without them, the joke shop wouldn't exist. The wonderful shop where things would go bang and emit smoke. There were things that made you sick, things that made you laugh. Magic tricks, lollies, love potions, toys, muggle 'magic' tricks- the twins had put a lot of effort into this shop, and it had done them well.

Hermione handled the customers, while Fred and George were in the store room, either updating their money books, or making more products. After about an hour, Hermione decided it was about time she headed home to get some sleep before her 'stake out' tomorrow.

She was just about to enter the store room to bid the twins goodbye when she heard the familiar tinkle of the bell above the shop door. Someone had entered the shop. Hermione couldn't see who it was, but decided to remain at the register until the person was gone. Then she would go see Fred and George. She stayed behind the counter patiently and a good five minutes went past. She fiddled with a strand of her hair, then decided that she would go see if the customer needed any help.

Hermione finally located the customer, he was towards the right of the store, so she made her way towards him. His back was facing her.

"Excuse me Sir, would you like any assistance?" Hermione asked politely, as she would with any customer.

The male visibly tensed, but did not turn around. Hermione thought it was rather odd, so she peered at him. He had quite a muscular back, and arms, from what she could see. He had slightly messy platinum blond hair and wore expensive black dress robes. This couldn't be...

"Malfoy?" She questioned loudly.

Draco's shoulders tensed even more when that all too familiar voice said his name so loudly, he was positive the whole world could hear. He wondered if it would be wise if he were to simply walk out, but decided that the bossy witch, probably wouldn't let him take two steps out of there. He slowly turned around to face her, plastering a smirk on his face, just to annoy her.

"Why, Granger, I didn't think you would end up working in this dump...unless your dating one of those buffoons." Draco said scathingly.

He scanned her figure once, and came to the conclusion that her hair was still a dung beetles nest, and her face and body was still as plain as ever.

"Those 'buffoons' created the 'dump' you're standing in." Hermione defended angrily.

"Which is precisely why I would like to get out of here as quickly as possible, so if you stopped badgering me, I would be able to buy the product I actually want." Draco replied coolly, turning back around to face the puking pasties.

"And what exactly is the product you wish to buy?" Hermione's voice wavered as she was obviously trying to stay calm.

Draco almost laughed at how worked up she was getting, but stopped himself just before he showed her any humour.

"These." Draco picked up the packet of puking pasties and waved it in front of her face. He fished for a couple of loose galleons in his pocket, and thrusted them at her.

"Sorry, no death eaters allowed in this shop." Hermione said, eyes blazing with hatred, and her stance defensive.

Although Draco wasn't really a death eater, his father was in jail and he was still biased against. Draco had been spared because of his age. Even though he didn't go around acting like a common death eater and killing innocents, he still disliked muggles, blood traitors, and mudbloods. But he had changed his ways, and wasn't so verbal about hating them. He spoke to them as best he could and left it at that. Hermione, Harry and the Weasleys were an exception, of course. But when she called him a death eater, it stung because that was so far from the man he was now.

"Just take the damn money, Granger, before this gets ugly." Draco barked, with his arm still outstretched with the money.

"And what would a death eater need with puking pasties?" Hermione demanded, hand twitching to her wand in her back jean pocket.

The action was not lost in Draco's eyes.

"And what would a mudbl- bitch like you," Draco corrected himself, "Need with a wand?"

He had warned her, but he guessed that she was just still as stubborn as she was at Hogwarts.

Her eyes flashed dangerously, and her fingers curled around the wand in her pocket. Draco seriously didn't want to waste time in this dump, talking to Granger, out of _all _people, so he decided to get this over and done with.

"If you must know, I would like to take a day off of work on Monday, and this is efficient enough for that job. You have over stepped into my 'death eater' business, and as much as I would like to spend more time standing here talking to you, I have other business to attend to." Draco drawled.

He shook the galleons slightly in her face, and she finally took them. He put the puking pasties into his pocket, and started making his way to the door.

"You're a galleon over the price!" came Hermione's shrill voice.

"Consider it a tip for excellent customer service!" He yelled back, glancing over his shoulder, only to see her still standing in the same position, staring at him.

Excellent customer service? What a... what a... a... death eater! Hermione should have arrested him on the spot! Although she did know that he wasn't exactly a death eater... he was still...still... mean! She turned around and marched back to the counter, slipping the two coins into the register, then marching into the store room.

"Hey guys, mind if I leave? I'm feeling mighty tired." Hermione said, standing in the doorway, stretching her arms, careful to avoid all the clatter.

"Gosh Hermione, you look beat! Go home, get some rest!" Fred fussed over her, standing up from his chair at the desk him and George were working at.

"Yes, I think I will." Hermione said rather grumpily.

Well she wasn't exactly going to go flying hippogriffs, was she? She didn't need Fred to tell her the obvious, but she had successfully bitten her tongue to keep those remarks down.

"Thanks for the help, Hermione, we really appreciate it." George said, smiling at her.

"No worries, goodnight." Hermione mumbled. She turned on the spot, and apparated straight into her kitchen.

She walked like a zombie towards the kitchen cupboard, got out some muggle cat food, and shook some of it in a bowl on the floor for Crookshanks to eat whenever he was hungry. She put out a saucer of milk and then dragged herself up the stairs, pulling off her clothes as she went, flinging them on the floor of her bedroom, to join the other piles of dirty clothes strewn everywhere. Then she landed quite ungracefully over her double four poster bed. She snuggled into the warmth under her covers, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Hermione saw big red numbers on her alarm clock, telling her it was eight pm. She leaped out of bed, only to find herself leaping off of a couch, instead of her comfortable four poster. She glanced around and found herself in Justin's apartment already. She noticed a shadow of someone standing in front of her.

"Harry? Ron?" Hermione asked the shadow.

"No, Granger." Came a quite voice she slightly recognised.

She saw Harry and Ron lying on the floor in front of this man, with their eyes closed, and blood trickling from somewhere. She fumbled to find her wand, only to find she was still in her Pj's, with her wand nowhere to be seen.

"Lumos." whispered the voice again, and the area fully lit up, and the shadow turned around to face her.

"Malfoy?" Hermione gasped, backing up, the back of her knees hitting the couch, as she saw all the blood dripping down his robes.

He reached out a hand for her, desperately grasping for hers, but before he could touch her, Hermione woke with a start, sitting up in bed, looking wide eyed around.

She saw Crookshanks lying at the end of her bed, her clothes strewn everywhere on the floor, and she relaxed. It was only a dream. A terrible nightmare. With any luck, she will forget it by morning.

* * *

**Thats my first Chapter! What do you guys think? Chuck me a review, give me your opinion on what is good, and what needs to be improved on, and thoughts on what is going to happen/what should happen!**

**Mischief Managed. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I won't continue to upload if you guys don't think its worth while, so give me a review of your opinion and thoughts and such!**

**Disclaimer- As much as i wish, i do not own Draco Malfoy and co.**

* * *

Hermione awoke to find her vision blurred with sleep. She groaned, and rolled over to look at her clock on her bedside table. After she had rubbed her eyes, and blinked a few times, she groaned even louder when she realised it was one pm in the afternoon.

Harry and Ron would be there soon, to discuss tactics and plans about the stake out they were doing that night. Hermione lazily rolled out of bed, and padded slowly towards the bathroom, straight for the shower- In which she welcomed the steam and hot water with open arms.

After her shower Hermione strolled downstairs to the kitchen, wearing a fluffy purple robe. Her stomach was rumbling repeatedly and decided she was going to indulge in something healthy- something that she wouldn't regret later on.

Biting into a massive, juicy green apple, Hermione jumped slightly when there was a roar of fire which resulted in Harry stepping out of her fireplace, stumbling slightly. Hermione grinned and rushed towards the fireplace to greet him. Harry pecked her on the cheek, eyeing her appearance disapprovingly.

"Had a late night last night?" Harry questioned, half jokingly. "They really do keep you in late."

"Just a late start this morning- and yeah, tell me about it." Hermione sniffed. "When's Ron coming?"

"Well, he should be here any minute." Harry said, walking into the kitchen and scavenging through her fridge.

"I'm going to get changed, be back down in a minute!" Hermione called down to him while sprinting up the stairs.

Hermione was used to having the boys over in her smallish house since they would pop in practically all the time. Although Harry had his own house with his pregnant wife Ginny and Ron still lived at The Burrow, her house was their second home.

Hermione had thought about inviting Ron to stay with her but decided against it in the end because it would be better to avoid the awkward tension. They had a brief relationship when the war had finished, but Hermione realised that they had been caught in the moment. Ron and her were just too different personality wise and they had always been better off as best friends than girlfriend and boyfriend.

After that had fizzled, Hermione poured her heart and soul into her job, not wanting any man to slow her down.

Hermione got changed into black jeans, and a navy blue hoodie quickly, and pulled her wet hair up into a loose pony tail, grabbed a folder from her bedside table, then bounded back downstairs.

She was pleased to see that Ron had arrived and him and Harry were lounging around in her living room, digging into a tub of ice cream. Files and loose papers were stacked on her coffee table and Ron was collapsed in the armchair next to the fireplace. Harry looked up at her guiltily from the plush couch he was relaxing on.

"Really? Ice cream?" she criticized, raising her eyebrows in mock anger at Ron as she brushed past Harry to sit next to him.

"Gotta get us pumped up for tonight, 'Mione." Ron explained through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Pumped up on _ice cream_?" Hermione retorted, glancing at Ron disgustedly.

"Let's just get started, shall we?" Harry pointed out quickly, running a hand through his messy black hair.

"Ok, well I have a map of Justin's apartment, so we should have a look at it to work out where we will hide, and where the best advantage points are, and such... and we will also need to work out escape routes, and tactics, and certain spells we should use and-"

"Let's just start by working out where we are gonna attack from." Harry hastily said, as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Alright," Hermione blushed. "As you walk in the door, the kitchen counter blocks off vision of the kitchen on the right, so one of us could hide behind the counter. The couch is facing the door, so someone could hide behind there, I guess, and someone could be hiding just beyond the hallway, that comes off the kitchen?"

"Yeah, that sounds like that will be fine." Harry nodded, reaching over to the coffee table for more ice cream.

"I reckon if there happens to be more than three death eater's there, we should abandon it." Ron said seriously.

"Yes I agree, I don't want another battle breaking out. If that occurs, we are to dissapparate straight to the ministry, same goes for if one of us gets hurt- help the injured and get out." Hermione reasoned, frowning.

"As for spells, I think we should just go straight for the knock out, no mucking around with hexes or jinxes- I just want to get this over and done with." Harry firmly said.

"Yes, same here." Hermione sighed, thinking of getting a break from work.

After the trio had gone through every detail they needed to about the case, they gossiped for a while. Catching up with each other over ice cream (so much for Hermione's healthy start) and tried to forget about the events on for that night. It was around 5 o'clock when the boys decided to leave, go back to their homes, and have dinner, before they were to meet up again.

"Alright, meet outside of Justin's apartment, at exactly 7, okay?" Harry confirmed, looking more forcefully at Ron.

"Yes, okay, I got it, 7 o'clock, no earlier, no later." Ron said, disgruntled at Harry's lack of faith in him to know the meeting time.

"Say hi to the family for me Ron, and give Ginny my best, Harry, tell her I will be going on break after this tonight and that we will be able to finally go shopping." Hermione begrudgingly told him.

After weeks of Ginny nagging her that they needed to have a girls day out, they could finally have one, although, Hermione was not looking forward to it. Merlin only knew what Ginny had in store for her.

"Will do, Ginny will be over the moon to hear that, she has been cooped up for a while, sleeping, peeing, and eating all the time." Harry grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, we'll see you tonight." Ron said climbing in the fireplace and shouting 'The Burrow!'. Harry squeezed Hermione's hand, got up from the couch and followed Ron's lead, and shouting 'The Potter's!', and off he went.

Hermione pottered around her slightly neglected house, for some time, cleaning and straightening things she hadn't done because of her demanding work.

She could feel her stomach start to rumble after a while and decided that she had better make some dinner, before she had to leave.

Hermione walked into the kitchen, and started pottering away at the stove making spaghetti. Hermione had never been good on house hold spells, so she preferred to clean, cook, and do everything else by hand, to save the frustration.

Hermione carefully placed herself on the couch, whilst holding her bowl of pasta, and setting a glass of water on the coffee table. She grabbed her issue of yesterdays Witch Weekly and started flicking through the pages to where she left off. Hermione had just found her page, and precariously balanced her bowl of pasta on her lap, when Crookshanks waddled into the room.

"Hey Crookshanks! You missed Harry and Ron today! Yes you di- Crookshanks! NO!"

Crookshanks, whilst listening to his owner ramble, had slowly made his way towards the coffee table, and jumped up on it.

Which would have been alright IF Hermione's glass of water wasn't on it. Which would have been alright IF in an effort to move the glass out of harms way, Hermione _hadn't_ tipped her bowl of pasta all over her self, and sent it crashing to the floor.

"Shoot." Hermione muttered, as water went all over her coffee table, and pasta dripped all over her hands, navy hoodie and jeans.

"Crookshanks! Go away!" Hermione growled, pointing towards the door. Crookshanks looked pitifully at her, and waddled the other way. " Damn cat... Need to clean up this crap..."

Hermione set the glass the right way up, and started to pick up the broken pieces of her bowl by hand, not even bothering to take out her wand and attempt a cleaning spell.

By the time Hermione had cleaned up the water, and made sure all the sharp pieces were cleared, she sure was hungry. She decided to put some good old Mac and Cheese on the stove whilst she went upstairs to change out of her pasta stained clothes.

As she was going upstairs she realised that it was already 7 o'clock!

She was going to be late!

Hermione ran up the stairs, and decided she didn't have time to change her dirty clothes, so she disapperated on the spot, to get to Justin's apartment in time.

Hermione appeared in a narrow, dimly lit hallway, in front of a navy blue door- which was slightly open. Hermione, Harry and Ron had planned that if one of them was late, the others get into position, and leave the door slightly ajar, so the late comer would know not to wait outside for them.

She quickly scuttled inside, shutting the door quietly behind her, and taking out her wand. Hermione's eyes were still adjusting when she saw a movement in front of her. She squinted her eyes, and raised her wand in a defensive stance, ready to attack in case the Greengrass sisters were already there.

Hermione heard a slight crash, as if something had fallen, and she took a couple more steps forward. To attack, or not to attack? Risk hurting Harry or Ron? Or risk NOT hurting the death eaters?

She saw the figure crouch down low, and Hermione had just made up her mind to use a stunner spell, when there were two 'pops' from where she was just previously standing. Hermione whipped around and completely forgot about the figure, now standing behind her, and raised her wand at the two imposing figures.

"Crucio!" One figure yelled, sending a jet of yellow light at her, which she managed to dodge just in time.

"Get down!" Two familiar voices screamed, "Stupefy!"

She quickly crouched down and watched as the two streams of red light streamed over her head, but missed their targets.

"It's a trap, Astoria! Get out!" presumably Daphne screeched hysterically.

"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled, from the floor, at Astoria who was closest to her.

Astoria fell to the floor in a heap, and Daphne gave a low growl.

From where Daphne was standing at the door, she launched herself at Hermione- the closest person she could see- pushing her over backwards, and hitting the floor. Daphne thrust her wand into Hermione's throat quite sharply, which caused Hermione to gasp for air. Hermione had completely not expected the attack and had dropped her wand in the process.

"Stupefy!" Came Harry's voice, as he shot the spell at Daphne.

Daphne slumped, completely on top of Hermione, which made it even more difficult for her to breathe.

"Mobilicorpus." Ron pointed his wand at Daphne, levitating her off of Hermione, over to where her sister was, while Harry cast a Lumos spell so they could see better.

"Thanks, let's get them bound, and to the ministry." Hermione panted, snatching up her wand and gingerly standing up and testing out her sore bones.

"Hermione! Your bleeding! We need to get you to St Mungos!" Harry worriedly yelled at her,

Startled, Hermione looked down her body, in the dim light coming from Harry's wand, to check for wounds or scratches, but found nothing. Nothing but her pasta sauce all over her clothes and hands.

"No I'm not, it's just pasta." Hermione rolled her eyes.

She made her way over to the two sisters, and pushed them over so they were lying on their backs.

"Pasta? How did you get pasta on you? Are you sure that's not blood?" Ron rambled, wide eyed.

"Yes I'm sure, now are you going to help me or not?" Hermione snapped, impatiently.

Her body was aching, she was starving, her clothes were sticky, and she was tired. She just wanted to get these death eaters to the ministry, and go home for her well deserved break.

"Incarcerous." Hermione muttered, pointing her wand at Astoria.

Ropes shot out of her wand, and bound the death eaters hands and ankles together. And she heard Ron do the same thing with Daphne.

"So what happened? How come you weren't in you advantage point?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione.

"Well I was late getting here, then I saw Ron next to the couch, and I wasn't sure if it _was_ Ron or someone else- cause he was making a _hell_ of a lot of noise for someone on a stake out! And then the death eaters came in behind me."

"Well maybe next time we should all be a little more careful, at getting here on time, and being quite." Harry chided, glancing at me and Ron.

Hermione frowned at him, it's not as if she did it on purpose.

"Let's just get out of here." Hermione huffed, and Ron gave an agreeing grunt.

The boys each hoisted up the Greengrass sisters, and they all disapperated on the spot to the ministry. All five of them appeared in the section allocated for these situations, and automatically three aurors came to their aid, and took the death eaters out of their hands, and straight into an interrogation room.

The trio sighed as they slumped into the nearest chairs, waiting for their Head Auror to tell them what to do next.

While they were waiting for their orders, another auror came up to the three, slightly short, and middle aged, wearing blackening robes, that looked like they had been singed or burnt.

"Miss Granger?" The short man asked, looking at Hermione.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked up, wondering what this man wanted.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, staring wearily at him.

"Well I'm afraid to say..." The man started nervously.

Hermione glanced around the auror and noticed Gawain Robards, Head Auror, coming this way.

"Just say it, I want to hurry up and get home." Hermione snapped at the poor man.

Hermione instantly regretted it when she saw how sweaty the man was, and how jumpy. Hermione stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's happened?"

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, your... your house has burned down, the aurors got there too late... your house had already burned down." The man said in a soft tone.

Hermione's hand dropped from his shoulder, and she just stood there with her eyes wide, and mouth open. Harry and Ron stood up quickly, and Harry took her hand, whilst Ron asked if anything had been saved.

"We found a rather large cat hiding in the bushes out the front, but I'm afraid that was all we could find. Everything has been burnt and damaged." The man replied, slowly backing away.

He apologised one more time, and scuttled away from the scene.

"Wait!" Ron yelled after the man. "He didn't even say how it burned down!"

"I must have left my... my stove on... I cannot believe this... I lost my home! My clothes, my possessions! What... What am I going to do?" Hermione choked.

And just like that, her ecstatic happiness about catching the Greengrass sisters disappeared.

"Relax Hermione, you can stay with me at The Burrow, mum would be excited to have you stay." Ron assured, smiling at her, in an effort to cheer her up.

"And Ginny can lend you some of her clothes, Merlin knows she isn't going to be needing them any time soon." Harry feebly attempted a joke, rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"But...but..."

"No buts! And anything else you need, you just come to me, and I can loan you some money." Harry firmly said.

"This is all happening so fast! In one night I have lost everything- Harry this isn't a question about money. I have money, but my home, it's my home, I can't replace it, I- and valu- Oh! Mr Robards!" Hermione exclaimed close to tears, then spotted the middle aged wizard glancing between the three of them.

"Congratulations on catching the Greengrass sisters! A bonus to all of you!" Congratulated their head of office.

Hermione smiled flatly. She already had a good sum of money in Gringotts, enough to get a new flat.

But she felt empty.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, you may go on your well deserved break and pop in when you want to get back on duty." Mr Robards ordered, nodding curtly at Harry and Ron.

Hermione was confused as to why he didn't mention her name, so she decided to ask.

"Sir?"

"Ah yes, Miss Granger, I have a different assignment for you, starting immediately." Mr Robards turned to Hermione, brushing imaginary dust off of his work robes.

Hermione felt her heart sink. What about her greatly deserved break?

"But-but sir! I thought I cou-!"

"No objections! I need you for this case Miss Granger!"

"Mr Robards, I can take the assignment." Ron volunteered, as Hermione groaned next to him.

"I'm sorry Mr Weasley, but I need Granger for this! Miss Granger, if you would meet me in my office in a few minutes, I will discuss the case with you." Gawain Robards nodded a crisp goodbye to Harry and Ron, and stalked into his office across the hall.

Hermione impatiently brushed back the loose curls of her golden brown hair, behind her ear, and stared moodily at the ground. This was all happening too fast! Her house burned down, she couldn't get her break that she had been looking forward too...

"Harry, after Robards debriefs me, can I crash on your couch tonight?" Hermione asked, clearly trying to remain calm.

"Aren't you staying at The Burrow?" Ron queried, trying to peer into her eyes.

"I will, but if Ginny still wants to go shopping, I would like to go tomorrow, so I can buy some new stuff, so it would be easier if I just stayed over there."

"Of course you can, I could transfigure the baby room into a spare bedroom if you like?" Harry empathised, still squeezing her hand.

"No, I'll be fine on the couch, don't go to too much hassle." Hermione replied, not looking up.

"Alright, well Ginny and I will wait up for you." Harry assured, giving her a kiss on the cheek, and disapperating.

"I'll go find that auror, and get Crookshanks, and take him home with me, ok?" Ron told her, giving her a hug.

"Thanks Ronald, I'll see you later." Hermione sniffed her reply.

She watched him go down the corridor, and thought to herself, 'and I thought spilling my pasta was bad enough.'

Hermione made her way into Robards office, to get this over and done with.

She took a great lungful of air, and tried to calm herself, as she pushed open the door.

Hermione then released her breath with the words "What is _HE_ doing here?" as she noticed who was in the room.

* * *

**Like i said, chuck me a review if you think its worth me continuing to upload!**

**The chapters do get a bit longer, and of course more interesting as Draco comes into it. But yeah, let me know.**

**Mischief Managed. x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who have reviewed- please keep them coming, as it _is_ my only form of payment! **

**Disclaimer- As much as i wish, i do not own Draco Malfoy and co.**

* * *

Draco watched as the door opened, and a bushy haired girl walked in, rosy cheeked, and eyes glassy, as if she was about to cry. Draco felt that way to, if he had to work with her.

"What is _HE_ doing here?" Hermione puffed out, glancing at him.

"What is_ SHE_ doing here?" Draco asked, letting the two front legs of his chair fall to the ground with a thud.

"Miss Granger, please take a seat, and we can get this started as soon as possible." Gawain Robards said sternly, ignoring their questions and puzzled faces.

Hermione quickly bustled to sit on Robards left, in front of Draco, on the very long table. Draco stared hard at Robards, wondering why on earth he was here. Wasn't this man Head of the auror office? What did he need with Draco? And why was Hermione here?

"Miss Granger, your next case is to be Mr Malfoy's protection detail," Robards announced, glancing between the two, and seeing their confused faces, he elaborated. "What I mean to say is that you, Miss Granger, will be sort of... babysitting, Mr Malfoy, until we can sort out this situation, or another arrangement."

"What? Wha-What for? I don't need protection!" Draco spluttered, trying to understand.

"We have evidence that the Death Eaters are trying to recruit you into their little newly forming group ... _again_." Robards began.

Draco ignored the little jab at the end, and tried to figure out what evidence they could possibly have that proves that theory.

"Sir? What evidence suggests that fact?" Hermione asked, acting professional, voicing exactly Draco's thoughts.

"Whilst physically searching the Greengrass sisters that you have just brought in Miss Granger, they had a drawn map in their pocket... a map of Mr Malfoy's mansion, and its grounds." Robards explained.

"Why would they have that in their pockets? Don't you think they would have hidden it somewhere safe, instead of carrying it around with them? Seems a bit stupid, don't you think?" Draco impatiently reasoned, brushing his slightly overgrown blond hair out of his eyes.

This was absurd.

"Don't you think the real question is why they would _need_ a map of your mansion in the first place?" Hermione asked suspiciously, looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"Well I don't know Miss Perfect, because that's _your _job to figure these things out, _I _just work in the department of sports." Draco sneered, staring right back at her.

"Exactly! And this is why Miss Granger here, is going to be your protection detail, whilst she, and our team at the auror office, will try and discover more on this case, and if it _is_ a case, try and close it." Robards firmly surmised.

"I can handle myself!" Draco practically yelled. He heard Hermione snort, and his cheeks went slightly red as he realised what he just said. "Well you know what I mean! I don't need some _girl_ to protect me. And might I just add, some _girl_ with what looks like _pasta_ _sauce_ all over her."

"Wha-you-Mal- this is not sauce! I was just on an assignment, its blood." Hermione lied, sticking her nose up in the air, angrily.

"Whatever, if I have to have a 'protection detail'," Draco used his hands to make air quotes, "I will _not_ have Granger. I can't stand her."

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way Mr Malfoy, but she is one of our top three aurors. Mr Potter and Mr Weasley were your other options and i believe you three did not get along, so I thought the best choice for you was Miss Granger here." Robards explained, gesturing towards Hermione.

Draco sat there, mouth agape. Was this really happening? Was _Granger_ really going to _protect him_? No more private life, and hello personal annoying shadow.

"What exactly does this assignment entail?" Hermione asked.

"Well, all you have to really do, is set up secure enchantments surrounding his house, and follow him around as Mr Malfoy continues with his daily life. If he goes to visit a friend, you go and visit his friend, if he wants a quite day at home, you spend the quite day with him. As long as you are both in the mansion, I see no reason for you not to do your own personal thing- as long as you are both in the vicinity. That only goes for when you are behind protective enchantments, like at the ministry, mansion, and etcetera. Obviously you will keep a wary eye out for potential dangers. The only times I want you to leave his side, is when he goes to work, and when he goes to sleep." Robards clarified for her, while Draco sat there, silently groaning.

"And what would I do in those times sir?" Hermione questioned, scribbling notes down on a spare piece of parchment she conjured.

"When Mr Malfoy goes to work, you will come to your office and work on the case. After he finishes work, you are to pick him up, and continue your day. While Mr Malfoy is sleeping, you are to go home and have some private time to yourself, but you must check up on the enchantments surrounding his house, every now and then. Your house is close enough to his mansion, that if something was to alarm you, you will be able to get their quick enough." Robards concluded, as Hermione nodded.

"My house is no longer available to me, so I am staying with Ronald at The Burrow-" Hermione started to explain.

"Well that is not efficient enough. That is too far away."

"Well I'm sorry sir, but I can't move in with Harry-"

"You will move in with Mr Malfoy at the manor."

Draco's hand that had been resting his head on the table, slipped off, and he shook his head, as if he hadn't heard right.

"Sir, I really don't think that wise-" Hermione began, wide eyed and mouth agape.

"Of course it's not wise! I don't want a know it a- I don't want Granger in my mansion! I'd kill her in the first five seconds!" Draco yelled, about to lose his temper.

"Please Mr Malfoy, calm yourself. If this doesn't happen right, _you_ could be killed in the first five seconds," Robards said loudly, finally losing _his_ temper, "This case could be resolved in_ two_ _days_, if there is a reasonable explanation for the map. So there is no point getting all worked up about it. Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy you will have tomorrow to get your affairs in order, and I want Miss Granger moved in to the mansion by _tomorrow night_. No arguments. I hope your first night in the mansion is pleasurable, Miss Granger, and I will see you when you come into work next." Robards finished, quickly.

He got up and left, leaving the two old enemies alone in the room.

Hermione started to fold up the notes she made, and stuff them in her stained jeans pocket.

"So what happened to your house Granger? Not have enough money to pay for it? Is that why you work two jobs? As an auror, and a joke? Whoops, I meant, _at_ a joke _shop_." Draco sneered at her, leaning back in his chair, fleetingly remembering how he ran into Hermione at the Weasley's Wizzard Weases.

He watched as she closed her eyes and breathed for a few minutes.

"If we're going to live together for a little while, could we at least _try_ and be civil?" Hermione asked testily.

Before he could retort back, she stormed out the door, and banged it closed.

Boy, Draco was _not_ looking forward to these coming few days.

Hermione apparated straight to Harry and Ginny's house, and she appeared right in the middle of their lounge room.

Harry and Ginny were obviously having a quiet moment, because Harry's hand was on Ginny's protruding belly, and rubbing it softly, while Ginny was watching him closely.

"Sorry, I can come back..." Hermione mumbled, looking away from the intimate moment.

She felt a pang of jealousy at their perfect, happy relationship.

"Oh! Don't be silly, come sit down!" Ginny looked up at her, smiling.

She shuffled closer to Harry, so Hermione would have room to sit.

"So what happened? What's your case?" asked Harry, looking over Ginny's head to look at her.

"My _case_- if you want to call it that- is to pretty much babysit Malfoy." Hermione sighed, her head rolling back to lay on the couch, with her eyes closed.

"What? As in _Draco_ Malfoy? Why?" Ginny asked, startled.

Hermione explained wearily about what they found in the Greengrass's pockets, and how she would probably only have to watch over Draco for a couple of days. She explained how she was going to move in to the mansion tomorrow night, and how Harry would probably be working on the case when Hermione was too busy 'babysitting'.

"Don't worry Hermione, Ron and I will solve this case, and have you back home in no time." Harry told her confidently, reaching over to pat her on the back.

"Goodness me!" Ginny screeched.

"What?" said both Harry and Hermione at the same time, both reaching for their wand pocket.

"Your filthy Hermione! I need to get you cleaned up! Why don't you go take a long hot bath and relax yourself, then I can pamper you, and-"

"Gin, I just want to go to sleep, I promise, tomorrow you can pamper me, and do whatever you like to me, I'm just exhausted from today's events." Hermione groaned, as Harry chuckled next to Ginny.

"Fine! But mark my words Hermione Jean Granger! I _will_ pamper you tomorrow." Ginny pouted.

Ginny handed Hermione a pair of shorts and a tank top. The young couple bid Hermione goodnight, as she crashed onto the couch. Almost instantly, Hermione found herself falling asleep. Her dreams filled with fires everywhere, magnificent colours of reds, yellows, and oranges.

Hermione awoke, slowly rubbing her eyes, and stretching her arms out before her. After stretching her body, she came to the conclusion that her body was aching more than it was last night.

If only Greengrass hadn't of fallen on her. Better yet- If only she could have slept in her own bed, surrounded by all her possessions and valuables. She rolled over on the couch, to find a note sitting on the coffee table in front of her. She picked it up, and sat upright, to read it.

_Hermione,_

_I've gone to The Burrow today for lunch, (don't worry, I'll say hi for you) so you and Ginny can have some alone time. I'll be back before you have to leave for Malfoy's, so I will see you after your shopping. Have fun._

_Love, Harry._

Hermione put down the note and slowly stood up to go see Ginny. She sighed when she caught her reflection in a mirror hanging on the wall, above the fire place. Hermione's hair was a _complete_ mess, all tangled, and everywhere, she still had some pasta sauce on her fingers and arms, and her face was pale due to the aches of her bones.

Hermione had a feeling that she looked even worse last night, in front of Draco and this thought made her groan. She walked into Harry and Ginny's room, to find Ginny wrapped in a silk pink dressing gown, that went surprisingly well with her flaming red hair.

"Oh good, I was gonna come wake you up- I have a nice hot warm bubble bath waiting for you in the ensuite, just hop in there, and it will wake you right up." Ginny sang cheerily, while searching through her massive chest of drawers.

"Oh Gin, that sounds lovely, but my bones are aching all over, I can barely walk!" Hermione moaned, looking longingly at the steam she could see coming out of the bathroom door.

"I'll put some potion in there for you then, come on." Ginny said, rolling her eyes, grabbing Hermione's hand, and pulling her through the bathroom door.

Hermione undressed out of Ginny's old clothes, and slowly stepped into the bath, while Ginny busily poured some type of purple potion into the already multi-coloured water. While Hermione scrubbed herself pasta sauce free with the nice smelling soaps, Ginny shampooed and conditioned her hair, running soft fingers through it, and untangling all the knots.

"Your gonna be a great mother, Ginny." Hermione teased, with a smile on her face.

"Shut it you." Ginny replied, splashing soapy water at her.

After Hermione finished in the bath, Ginny blow dried her hair, put it in a fishtail braid, leaving a few hairs dangling down, framing her face. Ginny added a light touch of makeup, and dressed her up in one of her old sun dresses.

Hermione looked in the mirror, and couldn't help but think that Ginny could work wonders. Hermione's skin was glowing- far from the pale colour it had been this morning, and her chocolate brown eyes stood out from the light amount of eyeliner. Ginny had somehow made her curves look good by giving her a navy blue, thin strapped, dress that stopped an inch above her knees.

The most important thing, was that her bones had stopped being sore.

"Oh Ginny..." Hermione gasped.

"I know, I'm brilliant, amazing, and just plain awesome. You're the pretty one Hermione, you just gotta know how to work it." Ginny winked at her, as she got into her own clothes.

Ginny decided to go for black jeans, and a bright yellow maternity spaghetti strapped top.

"Let's go shopping!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend, and they both apparated into the bright, sunny Diagon Alley.

They spent all morning, and most of the afternoon shopping, and Ginny happily gushing over all the guys that were _apparently_ checking Hermione out. As they were exiting Flourish and Blotts, Hermione decided to say something about it.

"Gin, they are not 'checking me out'" Hermione sighed, looking down at her sandal clad feet.

"Yes they are," Ginny giggled, as the pair passed a group of teenagers, "look! That man over there was totally just giving you the once over, and practically drooling! He doesn't look half bad from this distance... at least go and say hi!" Ginny rambled.

Hermione looked over at her friend, startled at the thought of going up to a stranger, when she caught Ginny's mischievous grin.

"Oh no, what are you thinking, Gin-Aaahh!" Hermione screeched as Ginny pushed her lightly in the direction of the stranger who apparently gave her the 'once over'.

Hermione was pushed a surprising distance for a pregnant lady, and she stumbled to regain her balance. Someone shot out a strong arm and held her shoulders to help steady her, and Hermione looked up into the man's stormy grey eyes, to thank him.

"Are you stalking me or something?" Came the man's voice.

Draco Malfoy.

Hermione took a few steps back, and checked herself hastily to make sure she was presentable.

"If I remember correctly, Malfoy,_ you_ came to the joke shop, and _you_ came to my work, so if anything, _you're_ stalking _me_." Hermione huffed, looking around for Ginny, trying not to pay any attention to him.

"I had no idea you worked at that miserable place, and I was _forced_ to go to your stupid work." Draco replied.

"Draco!" Came a woman's voice from the shop they were standing outside of.

"See you tonight, Granger." Draco groaned at the thought, turning and walking into the shop to follow the light, shrilly call of the woman.

Hermione turned on her heel, and went in search of Ginny, fuming. Hermione did _not_ want to spend time babysitting Draco when he had a girl over. Hopefully she was just a fling for today. Ew.

"So? Did you get his nu-?" Ginny started to ask.

Hermione just shook her head.

"Can we leave. Now? I wanna spend some time relaxing before I go to Malfoy's." Hermione pleaded

"Fine, I guess we're finished shopping anyway." Ginny sighed, glancing at the many bags at her feet.

They apparated home, and Ginny went into her bedroom to put her new stuff away.

Hermione sat on the couch, putting her numerous shopping bags on the floor. She had just bought some basic stuff, like a pair of jean shorts, a couple of shirts, a new pair of work robes, some underwear, toiletries and various potions, a couple of new books. She decided that she would probably borrow some other clothes off of Ginny as well.

Just then Errol, the Weasley family owl, flew in an open window and delivered a letter straight to Hermione's lap. She opened the envelope that was addressed to her in the twins handwriting, and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_The golden boy just told us that your house has burnt down due to a... stoove? Whatever that is. If you need anything, you can always count on us, and we will be there night and day, like knights in shining armour! You missed lunch today, so we expect to see you soon!_

_Love, Gred and Forge._

_P.S Harry says he will be home any minute now._

_P.P.S Thankyou muchly for helping us out again yesterday with our shop!_

_P.P.P.S Won-Won said that he will regrettably look after Crookshanks while you are staying at Harry and Ginny's._

Hermione laughed as she read it. Fred and George could always make her laugh when she really needed it. She guessed that Harry and Ron told the family that she would be staying at Harry's for a while.

There was a 'popping' sound, and true to Fred and George's word, Harry appeared in front of her, crashing into the bags she had on the floor.

"I see you brought lots of stuff." Harry said, chuckling slightly, as he plopped down in the armchair.

"I just can't resist when Ginny is around." Hermione replied, poking her tongue out.

Ginny waddled into the room, and walked over to Harry to give him a peck on the lips.

"How are we today, lovely?" Harry asked sweetly.

"We are feeling very tired from all this shopping, I think I need a lie down." Ginny responded, frowning, rubbing her belly.

"Well I'll join you in a bit, I'm just going to drop 'Mione off at Malfoy's." Harry announced, standing up.

"What? I don't need you to drop me off, Harry, I'm a big girl now." Hermione insisted, rolling her eyes.

"I know that, believe me. I just want to make sure you're alright." Harry decided, firmly.

Hermione sighed in defeat, and packed her things.

Ginny went and got a few extra clothes for her, and with an extending charm on her bag, they managed to fit all her belongings in.

She gave Ginny a big hug, kissed her cheek and promised her that she would see her soon.

Harry picked up her lonely bag and they apparated straight to the front of the mansion's big double doors.

* * *

**Who do you think the _'mystery'_ woman is with Draco? **

**And what do we think of the new little story J.K Rowling just posted online? Seems to me she's eager to write another HP book!**

**Let me know your thoughts in a review!**

**Next chapter- Hermione gets settled into the manor...**

**Mischief Managed. x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! But i need more so i know if i should spend my time on this fic or not!**

**Disclaimer- As much as i wish, i do not own Draco Malfoy and co.**

* * *

Hermione raised her fist to knock on the big brass doors of the mansion. Harry and Hermione waited patiently for the door to open. Hermione had been prepared to have Draco open the door, but was shocked when someone else opened it.

"Zabini?" Harry asked, surprised.

Hermione looked curiously at Harry. Did he know this man?

"Potter, Granger." The man nodded in greeting.

Hermione looked closer at the man. He had dark skin, high cheek bones, tall, and dark brown eyes.

Blaise Zabini.

Slytherin.

Although they never officially met, she remembered him from the Slug Club, and being one of Draco's close friends.

"I'm here for Malfoy...so..." Hermione hinted uncertainly, peering around his strong build, into the mansion.

"I know. Granger, you may come in." Blaise nodded curtly at her.

Hermione glanced at Harry, who looked like he would start fuming any second.

"I'll send you an owl later Harry, thanks for dropping me off." Hermione prompted, grabbing for her bag that he was carrying.

"I'm not sure I want to leave you in the company of two Slytherins, Mione." Harry loudly insisted, not looking at her.

"Harry, I'm an Auror for goodness sake! I can look after myself- anyway, I'm the one that is supposed to protect _him_!" Hermione hissed grumpily at her best friend as Blaise chuckled softly.

Harry was too protective for his own good.

"Fine... owl me later." Harry obliged as he kissed her on the head.

He apparated away, and Hermione turned to face Blaise.

He stared at her for a few moments, raking his eyes over her figure. Hermione's cheeks flushed red as she noticed, and she awkwardly stood there on the door step, looking at the floor.

"Of course, where are my manners? Come in." Blaise purred in a smooth voice.

He stepped aside, and she brushed past him into the wide entrance hall, trying to keep as much distance as possible from him.

"Where's Malfoy?" Hermione asked, shifting her bag to her other hand, the weight was making her hand throb.

"Busy." Blaise simply said, leading her into a sitting area, just as she heard a woman's laugh.

So that woman came back with him from Diagon Alley did she? Double ew.

"Yeah, I bet he's _busy_." Hermione mumbled, perching herself on the edge of a black leather couch, opposite of Blaise.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, a grin threatening to spill on to his handsome face, as he relaxed into the leather couch.

"It means; I bet he _is_ busy with that _'woman'_ in there." Hermione jerked her head over to where the laugh came from, rolling her eyes, disgustedly.

Hermione assumed there would be a girl or two around the mansion, during her stay, but she hadn't assumed one would come that quickly.

Maybe Draco was doing this just to spite her.

She looked back at Blaise who had strategically placed his hand over his mouth to stop his laughter from spilling.

"What's so funny?" Hermione began uncertainly.

"I would love to know what is so funny." Interjected a light, female voice from behind her.

Hermione spun around on the couch, and saw an older woman with beautiful long, blonde wavy hair, and the exact same grey eye colour as Draco's.

Hermione had obviously vastly misread the situation.

"Oh-um, I'm...I'm Hermione-" Hermione started out, stammering slightly, intimidated by the older woman.

"Yes, I know who you are Miss Granger, you _are_ the saviour of the world, after all. I am Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother," She patted her son on the shoulder, who was standing next to her, with his eyes on Blaise, "and what was so funny?"

"Granger here was just telling me an embarrassing story." Blaise smoothly lied, glancing towards Hermione.

Hermione blushed red.

"Oh? Do tell Miss Granger." Mrs Malfoy said, looking expectantly at her.

"Oh, uhm..." Hermione began, stammering. What was she going to tell her?

"I think Granger needs to get settled in, maybe she will tell you another time." Blaise laughed, and Hermione sent him a grateful glance.

"Well I would gladly show you to your room Miss Granger, but I do no longer live here, that is the job of the _owner _of the mansion." Mrs Malfoy implied, sending a meaningful look towards the younger Malfoy.

"She can find it on her own. She can do whatever she likes, it doesn't concern me. It's her job to 'babysit' me, not the other way around." Draco scowled.

"Draco! Where are your manners?" Mrs Malfoy scolded him.

"Why do I need to show her manners when she is prying into _my_ personal life?" Draco's eyes flashed at his mother.

Hermione looked down, feeling awkward and embarrassed that they were talking about her as if she wasn't there.

"Blaise, please take Miss Granger into her new room, I need to speak with my son." Mrs Malfoy ordered, looking at Blaise sweetly.

"Of course, Narcissa." Blaise agreed, standing up, and picking up Hermione's bag for her.

Hermione quickly stood, and rushed out of the room following his quick strides.

"Is something wrong, mother?" Draco asked, sitting down where Blaise had just previously occupied.

"Yes there is. That girl is here to protect your life, the least you could do is show her some manners." Narcissa barked, moving to tower over him impressively.

"My life doesn't need protecting. She is just invading my personal life, and she couldn't do it more annoyingly." Draco insisted, rolling his eyes at his mother's intervening behaviour.

"She is a nice, beautiful, intelligent young lady, and obviously committed to her job, you are to at least_ try_ and be _civil_ to her! I _will_ be visiting, and I _will_ see you two on good terms!" His mother ranted, pointing her perfectly manicured finger at him.

"Yes mother." Draco sighed, closing his eyes, as she continued to ramble.

"Zabini, wait up! Stop walking so fast!" Hermione yelled after him as he turned numerous corners, and went through countless doors throughout the mansion.

She turned another corner- nearly running to catch up with him- when she ran into him, her chin bumping his shoulder.

"It's Blaise. You can call me Blaise. And it's not my fault you're not quick enough." Blaise snickered, as he continued down the corridor.

"I _am_ quick enough _Blaise_, I just have short legs!" She sniffed.

They came to a stop in front of a mahogany door, and Blaise had his hand on the door knob.

"Trust me, Granger, you do _not_ have short legs." He smirked, looking at her legs, that were shown off slightly in the navy sundress of Ginny's.

She frowned at him.

"It's Hermione. You can call me Hermione." She mimicked his words from before.

He turned the door knob, chuckling, and she walked in and gasped at the huge bedroom.

There was a massive king sized bed in the middle on the far wall, with about twenty pillows stacked on it. There was a large walk in closet on the left, and next to that was a bathroom. Hermione eagerly went in there, to find a massive bath, and a shower that could fit two people, and lots of cupboards to put all her bathroom items in, underneath a big mirror.

She went back into the bedroom and sat on the bed, which was as soft as if she were sitting on a cloud. She could _definitely_ get used to this. She also noticed a dark mahogany desk to the right of the door, with an assortment of books, ink, and parchment, just waiting to be used.

"Do you like it, _Hermione_?" Blaise asked, putting her bag down for her at the end of the bed.

"I love it! It's so roomy!" She exclaimed happily, looking around the room. There was a quite pause between them, and she could hear Mrs Malfoy talking to her son, down stairs..

"Thanks." Hermione suddenly said, looking at Blaise.

"What for?" Blaise asked confused, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"For not telling Mrs Malfoy what I said, you know I didn't mean to insinuate- I didn't know it wa-"

"I thought that it wouldn't be a too good of a first impression if I did." Blaise laughed, sitting next to Hermione on the large bed.

"You're not too bad for a Slytherin, you know?" Hermione said softly.

"Well, you're not too bad for a Gryffindor either." Blaise mused, rolling his eyes.

"At least you're not as bad as Malfoy."

"At least _you're_ not as bad as Potter."

They both looked at each other, and they both burst out laughing.

"Sorry, to interrupt this bonding time," Draco sneered, as he appeared at the door, "but my mother has finally left and its dinner time."

And he sauntered back out again and then that definitely sobered up Hermione's mood.

"Are you staying for dinner, Blaise?" Hermione asked, looking at his dark eyes desperately.

She did _not_ want to have an awkward dinner with Draco.

"Yeah, I am. I'm just going to go talk to Draco, I'll meet you in the dining room." Blaise quickly said, and he briskly walked out of the room, calling for Draco as he went.

"WAIT! I DON'T EVEN... know where the dining room is…" Hermione finished lamely. She sighed and got up, with determination in her brown eyes.

"Draco! Hey, Drake!" Blaise called out to him, lightly jogging down the corridor to catch up.

"Yes, Blaise?" Draco asked, glancing at him over his shoulder.

"So how about trying to be nice to Hermione?" Blaise asked, falling into step beside him, as they made their way to the dining room.

"_Hermione_? So its _Hermione_ now?" Draco asked incredulously, waving his hands in front of him, in protest.

"Its gonna be horrible for you _both_ if you are constantly at each other's throats. If you be nice, you can have a pleasant few days, until the ministry sorts this out." Blaise said slowly, ignoring Draco.

"Wanna bet on how long it takes her to find the dining room?" Draco bet, also ignoring Blaise. He didn't need a lecture from his mother, as _well_ as his best friend.

"20 Galleons says she makes it halfway through the meal." Blaise laughed.

"20 Galleons says she makes it when we're _finished_ the meal." Draco smirked.

"You're on."

They went down a flight of stairs, and turned to the left, and walked through to the dining table, only to find Hermione sitting at a seat, waiting patiently for the boys.

"How-how did you find your way down here so quickly?" Blaise spluttered, glancing at Draco surprised.

"I'm not the smartest witch of our age for nothing you know." Hermione smiled sweetly.

"So I suppose... neither of us wins?" Blaise asked, looking at Draco, as he took his place at the head of the table.

Blaise moved to sit on Draco's left, in front of Hermione.

"You suppose right Zabini." Draco affirmed, getting started on his fish.

"You had a bet on me?" Hermione asked, looking at them startled.

"We were not in Slytherin for nothing you know." Blaise mimicked _her_ words as Draco rolled his eyes at his friend.

The three of them ate dinner in silence, for a couple of minutes, when Blaise decided to break it.

"So, I'll be over here tomorrow, around 10ish?" Blaise asked, looking at Draco.

"Yeah, whenever suits you, mother is coming around for lunch tomorrow if you would like to stay."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Wait, so we're_ not_ going to work tomorrow?" Hermione questioned, disappointed.

"Nope- I didn't buy those puking pasties for nothing you know." Draco answered, not looking at her.

"Where exactly do you work anyway?" Hermione asked, curious.

She thought she better get everything out of him, while she can, seeing as he seemed to be talking to her.

Hermione waited for his response, but he just kept eating his dinner, acting as though she wasn't there.

She sighed.

Too late.

"Draco and I work at the Department of International Magical Games and Sports- just organising Quidditch games, and international sporting events. Where do you work?" Blaise nicely answered for Draco, kicking his best friend under the table.

Draco just moodily glared at Blaise, and continued eating dinner.

"That's interesting. Well I work at the auror department with Harry and Ronald...that would be why I'm here... right now…" Hermione's sentence trailed off as she realised Blaise was just trying to be friendly and continue the conversation- which she wasn't doing a very good job of.

She blushed and looked at her plate quietly.

There was another- more awkward silence when Blaise chose to break it again.

"Speaking of Potter, is he dropping the rest of your things off?"

"What things?" Hermione asked as she finished her meal, and leant back in her chair.

"Well you only brought one small bag with you, surely you have more clothes and items you need?" Blaise asked, looking at her curiously, setting his knife and fork down on his empty plate.

"Well Blaise, she _is_ only staying for a few days, just long enough for Robards to clear her of a useless job- she _hardly _needs that much stuff." Draco pointed out, wiping his mouth with a napkin, and staring hard at him.

"She's a girl. Girls always bring their whole wardrobe- even if they are only staying for one or two nights!" Blaise joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"She might be a girl, but she _is_ Granger. She's like a whole new species. Doesn't care about her appearance, and she's too poor to spend money on it. No wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend." Draco commented, as if he was talking about the weather.

Hermione just sat there. Wide eyed. She could feel the heat flushing into her face.

She couldn't stand being talked about while she was still in the room- especially so rudely!

Hermione stood up, and briskly walked out of the room, her eyes becoming slightly watery from embarrassment and anger.

"Stop being so rude to her, you're just reverting back to your old Hogwarts days- we are all adults now, you should try and get over it." Hermione heard Blaise snap at Draco before she got out of hearing range.

How was she going to survive a few days of this, if she couldn't stand a dinner with him? She walked into the entrance hall, pulling out her wand from Ginny's navy blue sundress pocket she was still wearing, and decided she should get started on strengthening the protective enchantments while she was here.

"Protago Totalum," Hermione started, waving her wand, "Protago Horribilis, Salvio Hexia..."

She was just finishing up when Blaise found her.

"Sorry about him, he-" Blaise started softly, trying to look in her brown eyes.

She wouldn't let him, Hermione just stared at her hands entwined in front of her.

"You don't need to be sorry for _him, _he is a big boy now. And thanks for defending me, but you don't have to, i know what he is like- a pure Slytherin. He doesn't bother me." Hermione interrupts scathingly.

"It's been a couple of hours- he will at least need a couple of days to get used to this strange arrangement. You should be able to understand that. So why are you upset?" Blaise asked her, curiously.

Why _was _she upset? She guessed that she just realised that she really only had a bag full of possessions, no-where to call home, a demanding job, and a non existing love life. Just as Draco oh so kindly pointed out.

Hermione sighed, and looked into Blaise's dark eyes.

"I'm not upset."

"So you didn't just storm out of the dining room?"

"I just remembered I had to strengthen and add protective enchantments. I have been slacking on my job." Hermione shrugged, half telling the truth.

"Well, I'm off anyways, I might see you tomorrow, Hermione." Blaise nodded, not believing her, but deciding to drop it.

"You probably will, Blaise." Hermione replied offhandedly., turning around, without so much as another glance towards him, as he left through the big mansion front doors.

She marched into the living area, where she came when she arrived, and saw Draco sitting there, drinking Butterbeer, and staring into the fire with an expressionless face.

"I have put up the protective enchantments, so only Zabini, your mother, you and I can apparate and floo in. Everyone else will have to walk through the gate the old fashioned way- Unless they come with one of us. No spells can be used on the mansion from the outside either, so no one can destroy it. Also-"

"Stop rambling, Granger." Draco ordered rudely, switching his gaze from the fire to look at her.

"Well i think its necessary that you know." Hermione retorted, with narrowed eyes, "And you cannot continue to tell more people that its my job to protect you. Word will get out and Merlin knows what might happen."

"Fine with me. I've only told my mother and Blaise. I don't exactly want the whole wizarding world to know that Draco Malfoy is being protected by _Hermione Granger_. Especially seeing as I don't need protecting, from a girl like you." Draco snapped, taking a sip from his drink, and switching his gaze back to the memorising, warm fire.

Hermione closed her eyes, and counted to ten. She would need to take up yoga or something to keep her temper in check with Draco around.

"Whatever Malfoy." Hermione finally muttered.

She stood there awkwardly, watching him. Was she to go to bed and leave him alone, or sit down and talk?

Hermione snorted. Sit down and talk her arse!

"I'm going to turn in." Hermione and Draco both said at once.

There was another awkward silence where they both stared at each other oddly, and then Hermione spun around on the spot, and walked up the staircase that lead to all the confusing corridors, and hopefully, her new temporary room.

Hermione began wondering down the first corridor, at a slow pace, until she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly sped up, not wanting either to have another awkward silence, or be insulted.

After a while of fast paced walking, she decided that she had no idea where she was, until finally she came across what looked to be the same mahogany door that hid her room. Hermione turned the door handle, and walked in, sighing gratefully when she saw her little bag at the end of the bed, and the soft pillows awaiting her.

She undid her curly hair from her plait, and took off the borrowed sundress, and slipped into the shorts and tank top that she had worn last night, put her wand on her bedside table as she snuggled under the warmth of the dark green cover. She laid her head on one of the many pillows, and waited for sleep to overcome her.

Hermione had a very confusing dream where she was back in the room with Robards and Malfoy, and they were having the same discussion. Besides the words were swimming- not making sense to who was saying them. The room was darker, and she could hardly see the faces of her boss and enemy. Hermione sat in the room, confused.

_"Whilst searching the Greengrass sisters that you have just brought in Miss Granger, they had a map in their pocket... a map of Mr Malfoy's mansion, and its grounds."_

_"Why would they have that in their pockets? Don't you think they would have hidden it somewhere safe, instead of taking it to Fletchley's?"_

_"Don't you think the real question is how they had a map of your mansion? And why they would need a map of your mansion in the first place?" She was startled to hear the words in her own voice, but wasn't aware of her mouth moving. She didn't know what was going on._

And then the conversation would restart itself. And it would keep repeating. Hermione felt like she was stuck in a loop, and she was slowly getting more confused as the words got more and more jumbled up.

Until finally Hermione woke with a start, her mind muddled, and not being able to remember what had happened in her dream. She laid there for a while, trying to remember her disturbing dream, but couldn't, so she went back to sleep, frustrated.

* * *

**Again, review please! Hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter- Hermione's first day in the mansion and she tries to stir a reaction out of Draco.**

**Mischief Managed. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- As much as i wish, i do not own Draco Malfoy and co.**

* * *

Hermione woke up, clutching the green covers to her chin. She sighed at the thought of the fact that this was the first sleep in she has had in a while.

She got out of bed, and shuffled to her bathroom. Hermione had a long steamy shower, got dressed in a pair of Ginny's jean shorts, and a black tank top, and went over to her window on the right of her bed, brushing her wet curls into a high ponytail at the back of her head.

According to the moon encrusted clock on the wall, it was ten-thirty in the morning, so she peered at the Quidditch pitch that was visible from where she stood, and tried to see if she could see Blaise and Draco playing Quidditch, like originally planned. She couldn't see anyone, so she assumed that they were having some breakfast.

She made her way to the dining room to find it empty, so she made her way to the lounge room, only to find that unoccupied as well. Hermione then made her way around the big mansion, looking through doors, and glancing out windows towards the Quidditch pitch, until she was truly worried.

It seemed that on her first official day of protecting Draco Malfoy, she had already lost him.

"Malfoy, I swear, if this is some type of prank you're pulling, I will hex you 'till next Monday!" Hermione yelled, searching around the mansion.

After getting no answer but silence for a few minutes, she decided the only thing she could do was to apparate to the ministry, and see if he ended up going to work after all. Hermione was just about to turn on the spot when she caught a movement out of the corner of her eyes.

She ran up to the big arched window, and put her knees on the cushioned sill, as she squinted through the glass. And there they were. A blob of platinum blond hair, and a blob of dark brown hair, making their way onto the Quidditch pitch, with brooms slung over their shoulders.

Hermione marched down the stairs, and outside the house (after finally finding a door that led her outside), and onto the pitch, to where they were shouting to each other and zooming all around her.

"DRACO MALFOY, YOU COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANCE!" Hermione shouted, glaring up at him, squinting through the sunny day.

She heard him mutter something to Blaise, and he lazily flew down to her, not bothering to get off his broom.

"What do you want, Granger?" Draco asked impatiently, staring hard at her.

"What were you doing? I was looking for you everywhere! You can't just walk out of the mansion when you feel like it! My job is to be with you- no matter where you go! What is the point of me bein-"

"What are you talking about? Not that it's any of your business, Granger, but Blaise and I have been here all this time."

"Well it _is_ my business! And don't give me that dung beetle crap! You were not in the house _or_ out here, so tell me where you were right this instance, Malfoy." Hermione snapped, folding her arms in a defensive position in front of her chest.

"Blaise and I were out here, playing Quidditch, so don't twist your knickers over nothing." Draco answered coldly.

He shot back up to Blaise in a blur, and Hermione watched as they did a couple of laps around the pitch.

Hermione grumbled to herself as she made her way back to the mansion. She could have sworn that the pair of them weren't out on the pitch when she first looked out, and yet, they weren't in the mansion... her eyes must have been playing tricks on her. As she was just entering a double glass door that led inside, Hermione saw Hedwig soaring towards her.

Hedwig landed on her shoulder, and nipped Hermione's ear in recognition. Hermione unattached the letter tied to her leg, and walked inside to sit in the living room. But after having failed to find the living room, she just lent against a random wall impatiently, and ripped open the letter.

_Hermione,_

_You didn't owl me last night? Is everything ok? Is Malfoy treating you right? Aurors have been working on getting some information out of the Greengrass sisters, and we finally got some out of them today. Robards wants to discuss it with you in person when you come into work next. When will that be, by the way? Ron and I miss you. We hope you're doing ok._

_Love, Harry and Ron._

She sighed at the thought that the both of them were at the Auror department right now trying to help her get off this case as soon as possible, despite them having time off. Hermione quickly walked upstairs with Hedwig bobbing on her shoulder, and found her room quicker than she expected. She sat down on her desk chair, and used the parchment and ink to write a short letter in response to Harry and Ron.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_Yes, everything is fine, It just slipped my mind that I had to owl you. Malfoy treating me right? Yeah, that will be the day! I can't wait to hear what Robards has to say, hopefully I'll come into work tomorrow, you can never know with Malfoy. I miss you guys too, but don't work on your time off to help me! I'll manage._

_Love, Hermione_

She tied the note to Hedwig's leg, giving her a few gentle pats, then carried her to the window and let her take off into the sky.

Hermione looked around the grounds, it was a nice sunny day, and she could hear birds twittering away in the tree's. Not to mention the occasional shout or grunt from the Quidditch playing boys. She frowned as she watched them, transfixed by the way that Draco looked so carefree, and young on the pitch, soaring around with his best friend- not a care in the world it seemed.

Hermione was startled out of her trance, when she heard a rumbling sound. She looked around the room, wide eyed, and reached for her wand which was still on her bedside table. The sound happened again, much louder, only this time she could feel it.

In her stomach.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her own stupidity, and glanced at the clock on her wall. It was already lunch time! No wonder she was hungry. Not having noticed a kitchen before, she was just subjected to wondering around the large mansion again, hoping to stumble across one.

After about fifteen minutes of this, Hermione's stomach was protesting, and she sunk to the floor, realising that she had somehow made her way to the entrance hall. Hermione was just clutching her stomach as she came to the conclusion that she would have to ask Draco where the kitchen was, or face starvation, when there was a loud knock on the door.

Hermione frowned to herself, and cautiously stood up, walking up to the door and drawing her wand out. She was almost at the big door, when there was a cracking sound right next to her. Hermione jumped a foot in the air, and spun around with her wand in front of her defensively, ready to fire.

"Would Miss Granger like Twiggy to answer the door?" The creature asked innocently, with big doe eyes.

Hermione sighed when she realised it was only a house elf. _Of course_ Draco Malfoy would have house elves.

"No thankyou Twiggy, and could you make sure that no one answers the door, without the presence of myself? For security reasons." Hermione ordered, giving a small smile towards the elf.

"Of course Miss Granger, Twiggy will do so." Twiggy gave another loud crack and disappeared.

There was another loud knock on the door, and Hermione turned back to that. She opened the door cautiously, with her wand raised, ready to attack if needed, only to find Mrs Malfoy, standing impatiently on the door step.

"Miss Granger, lovely to see you. May I come in?" Mrs Malfoy said, smoothing down her expensive deep purple robes.

"Oh, of course Mrs Malfoy, please do." Hermione politely said, stepping aside to let the older woman through.

"And where is my son?" Mrs Malfoy asked, walking through the entrance hall and to what Hermione gathered was the living room, she first sat in on arrival at the mansion.

"Outside playing Quidditch with Zabini." Hermione quickly answered, shutting the door, and following Mrs Malfoy into the living room, and perching herself on the leather couch opposite the older woman.

"Ah, of course, I should have guessed."

Hermione didn't really know what else to say, so she settled with looking around the room awkwardly.

"Well my dear, how was your first night in the mansion? Is my son treating you right?" Mrs Malfoy questioned, looking closely at her.

Why was everyone asking her that same question? Did they really expect Malfoy to treat her 'right'?

"My first night in the mansion was wonderful thank you, Mrs Malfoy, my room is amazing." Hermione responded with a smile, avoiding the last question.

She realised that Mrs Malfoy really was quite nice and polite- not at all what Hermione expected, considering her son and husband.

"That's very nice, and please, call me Narcissa, Miss Granger." Narcissa smiled warmly at her.

"And please, call me Hermione." Hermione replied loudly, trying to drown out the rumbling of her stomach.

Narcissa laughed as she evidently heard Hermione's hungry stomach, and Hermione blushed and looked away embarrassed.

"Shall we have some lunch then? I'll go tell the house elves to get some lunch ready, would you like to get the boys, and make them clean up for lunch?" Narcissa asked, promptly standing, and walking out of the room.

"Yes of course!" Hermione said hurriedly, also standing up and walking briskly out of the door, towards another one that led her outside.

She found her way along the paved path towards the Quidditch pitch at the back of the mansion, and called up to the boys who were still playing hard and fast.

"Hey! Your mother is here for lunch! She wants you to come down and wash up before hand!" She yelled up, squinting in the sunlight.

Hermione waited patiently for the boys to slowly land, and put their equipment away.

Hermione couldn't help but notice how neither of the boys were wearing a shirt, and sweat was glistening on their well toned chests and biceps. Her eyes travelled downwards to where Draco's jeans were riding just a little bit too low on him, and she couldn't help but appreciate how good he looked.

"Like what you see, Granger?" Draco smirked smugly, as he caught Hermione ogling at him, as the pair walked up to her.

"Yes, the grounds. They are very hot- beautiful, the grounds look very beautiful this time of day." Hermione flustered about, embarrassed at being caught staring.

"You're a shocking liar, Granger, so don't quit your day job." Draco said, as the three of them started to walk back to the mansion, Hermione walking uncomfortably in the middle of the two topless, toned men.

"Well I just might if it means I have to spend my time with you. And I was not lying." Hermione puffed, nose sticking up in the air.

"What makes you think the lady wasn't looking at me, Malfoy?" Blaise confidently asked, jumping into the conversation, slinging a friendly arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Yeah, you're not too shabby, Zabini, but nothing compared to the likes of me- Granger was definitely looking at me." Draco arrogantly responded, rolling his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione was not surprised at the way Draco talked to his best friend, and wondered if he had actually gotten even more obnoxious after he left Hogwarts.

And Hermione _hated _obnoxious people.

"Actually, I _was _looking at Blaise, and it shouldn't come as such a surprise to you." Hermione lied, wanting to hurt his ego.

Draco just gave her a wary eye, and watched as Hermione walked faster into the house leaving him behind and tugging a surprised Blaise behind her.

"What's all this about then, eh? Did Draco really catch you looking at him?" Blaise curiously asked, with a smirk on his face.

They had just reached the inside of the house, and Blaise had spun her around to face him, while he waited for Draco to catch up.

"I was not," Hermione replied hotly, glancing around his muscled body and noticing Draco standing just behind the door they had come through, evidently spying, "Don't you think your Slytherin friend needs taking down a few pegs in the ego department?"

"What are you suggesting, Gryffindor?" Blaise crossed his arms in front of his chest so his biceps bulged, and he raised an eyebrow at her for added affect.

"Malfoy is watching us right now," Hermione lowered her voice, "I'm not friends with owners of a joke shop for nothing- just give me a hug and I'm sure it will bug him."

"Granger, are you suggesting a prank?" Blaise asked, dropping his arms, slightly bewildered.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, and stood on her tippy toes to wrap her slender arms around his strong neck. Blaise froze for a moment. Never would he have thought he would be hugging Hermione Granger, but here he was, hesitantly putting his strong arms around her waist.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, before they both pulled away, laughing at the stupid prank they were pulling.

Blaise was unsure how a hug would affect Draco, but Hermione seemed to think it would cause _some_ damage to Draco's ego or 'blood status pride'.

"I'm gonna go find Narcissa, we will meet you in the dining room in ten." Hermione smiled, then flounced off down the corridor.

Blaise shook his head slightly, and walked to the nearest bathroom to wash his face and hands, and put a fresh shirt on. Blaise wondered if he would consider him and Hermione friends, and slightly chuckled to himself at the unfamiliar thought.

Draco, after seeing enough of his best friend and new annoying house guest, took a short cut to get to the bathroom quicker, and was now roughly washing his face with a wash cloth.

"Mind if I use that mate?" Blaise asked Draco, grabbing a towel to dry the sweat off of his chest.

Without looking at him, Draco chucked the cloth at him, hitting Blaise in the face. Blaise grabbed at it, and peered closely at Draco in the bathroom mirror, who was avoiding his eyes.

"What's up Drake?" When Blaise didn't get a response he tried again, "What's got your wand in a knot?"

"Nothing." Draco answered shortly, putting a new grey shirt on, and making to walk out of the bathroom, but Blaise slightly stepped into his way.

"Are you upset that Hermione chose me over you?" Blaise asked with a knowing smirk on his face, knowing he was winding Draco up. He was of course Slytherin.

"No. I'm upset because Granger _'chose_' you, as you said. She is a Gryffindor bookworm, who hates Slytherins, and thinks she is better than everyone else, and has no love life, and she is muggle born, and-"

"Are you being serious?" Blaise asked uncertainly, listening to his best friend rant. Was his ego really that hurt, by him watching Blaise and Hermione, that he had to insult her every which way?

"- and I can't believe that you let her kiss you, and I think you need to go get checked out or something, because that is just unhealthy." Draco finished, finally looking him in the eyes.

"Kiss? What are you on about? We didn't kiss?" Blaise said uncertainly, staring right back into his grey eyes.

"Don't deny it, Blaise, I saw you two in the corridor." Draco accused, rolling his eyes disgustedly.

"She was hugging me, Draco. Being friendly."

"...And why do you not sound repulsed by that fact?"

"Look, its not my fault you just can't see it, but she has changed a lot since school." Blaise said offhandedly. "Accio shirt." Blaise added on the end, lazily flicking his wand in the direction of a spare room which was most of the time reserved for Blaise.

The shirt came whizzing down the corridor and into the open bathroom door and Blaise caught it reflexively with his quidditch skills.

Draco remained silent as they walked into lunch, and Blaise marvelled at how Hermione's little prank had worked out.

"Ah, here are my two boys! Good afternoon Draco, Blaise." Narcissa jumped up to greet the two men that had finally walked into the dining room, kissing them each on the cheek.

"Draco darling, come sit next to me, Blaise, you can sit opposite me, next to Hermione." Narcissa commanded.

Hermione watched as Draco sat opposite her, thankfully wearing a shirt now. A grey shirt that went very nice with his stormy eyes.

Draco flashed warning eyes at Blaise, before he addressed his mother.

"_Hermione_ now? You're calling her _Hermione_?" Draco said scathingly.

"Yes, that is her first name, and I suggest you get used to it." Narcissa barked, delicately eating her salad.

"So are we going into work tomorrow? Harry and Ron said that they have some information that I need to hear." Hermione asked, changing the subject, before a fight broke out, over the table.

"Yes, we are. Thank Merlin- Blaise and I could really use some peace and quiet from you." Draco moodily informed her, stabbing his salad with his fork.

"It certainly seems that Blaise doesn't want peace and quiet from Hermione." Narcissa commented innocently, sipping her glass of water.

"What's that supposed to mean?" All three young adults asked at once, gaping at her.

"Well I saw the two of them embracing in the corridor, and I just assumed-"

"Narcissa, were you spying again?" Blaise accused.

"Blaise!" Narcissa scolded.

"The weather really is beautiful today, isn't it?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject, eating as much of her lunch as she could in case she needed to make a quick exit.

"So I did see you kissing in the corridor? Don't try and deny it now, Blaise!" Draco shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him, across the table.

"We were not kissing! I do not know what is wrong with you Malfoy's but you _both_ need to get your eyes checked. Hermione, tell them." Blaise retorted, looking at Hermione for assistance.

"Of course, we weren't kissing, we were just hugging- just as friends do." Hermione sighed.

Her plan to take Draco down a couple of pegs of his arrogance was dragging into a fight.

"Well than why did you dance off with him when we were walking towards the mansion for lunch? I took it as you wanted to be alone with him." Draco argued.

"The only reason I did that was to take your ego down a notch- you're so full of yourself, and in the meantime, you managed to insult your best friend- who you are lucky to have, by the way, because I don't see why anyone would be friends with you." Hermione rambled.

She stoop up, out of her chair, and walked out the door, and down a few corridors, before she took a seat in a random chair. Hermione had better get some good news off Robards tomorrow, because she couldn't stand living here one more day, with Draco Malfoy the obnoxious, arrogant, little prat!

Hermione heard footsteps, in a corridor nearby, so she became instantly still, hoping whoever it was would just keep walking, but luck wasn't in her favour today.

Blaise rounded the corner, and walked slowly up to her, and crouched down like he was talking to a little child.

"You okay?" Blaise asked, looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah, i shouldn't have thought that one little prank would change his personality." Hermione rubbed her temples with her fingers, giving Blaise a faint smile.

"It certainly got him fired up." Blaise chuckled.

"It did, didn't it?" Hermione grinned, "Thanks for being my partner in crime."

"That's what friends are for." Blaise responded, almost looking surprised at what he said, but smiling at her none the less.

She nodded, the Gryffindor barely second guessing the new friendship they seemed to have, as she watched him stand up and walk down the hallway.

"Oh, and tell Draco for me that I will meet him at eight tomorrow." Blaise called back to her, just as he dissapperated.

Hermione sat there for a few moments. Hermione sighed to herself, remembering why she came up with this little prank to begin with. All because she was ogling at Draco's perfectly sculptured abdomen. She shook her head and stood up, looking for the man in her thoughts, to deliver the message from Blaise.

"What do you want, Granger?" A voice came from inside a room, she was walking past.

Hermione pushed the door open slightly, and peered around to find Draco sitting behind a desk, reclining slightly in his chair.

"Blaise says he will meet you at eight o'clock tomorrow." Hermione relayed the information, standing in the doorway.

"Fine. Did you and Blaise have a heart to heart?" Draco asked sarcastically, without even glancing at her.

"I'm going to my room, see you tomorrow." Hermione ignored his question, unsure as to how to respond to _not quite_ sarcasm. She stormed off in a random direction, hoping her room was down there somewhere.

"But it's only early afternoon!" She heard him yell after her. Hermione ignored him and kept walking to her room.

Once finally there, she wrote a letter to Fred and George, just catching up, and promising to see them sometime soon, and left it on her desk, to send when she had an owl. She then settled into her bed, leaning up against all the plush cushions, and read one of the many books in her room.

She was almost finished reading her second book, when there was a crack, and Twiggy the house elf appeared in her room, startling her, carrying a silver tray.

"Twiggy has some dinner for Miss Granger." Twiggy bowed, as she put the tray on top of the massive bed.

"Thank you Twiggy, I appreciate this very much. Thank you for thinking of me." Hermione gushed, smiling at the elf kindly, and crawling over to the food to look at it.

"Twiggy can't take credit for it, it was Masters idea." And with a smile and a crack she was gone.

Had Draco sent Hermione dinner? She highly doubted it. Hermione must have heard wrong.

She gladly ate the delicious meal of chicken, finished the book she was reading, and slowly drifted off to sleep, knowing she would have to get up early tomorrow.

* * *

**Mischief Managed. x**


	6. Chapter 6

**This will be the last chapter i upload, unless i get reviews. I haven't gotten any for the last TWO chapters. So i expect A LOT if i am to continue uploading or it is _not_ worth my time. **

**Disclaimer- As much as i wish, I do not own Draco Malfoy and co.**

* * *

Hermione's eyes fluttered open at eight thirty in the morning.

She laid in her nice comfy bed, thinking of what she was going to do today, until she suddenly remembered that Draco had said they were going to go into work today, and her heart fluttered with excitement at the fact that she was going to hear what Robards had to tell her about the Greengrass sisters and Draco.

She also suddenly remembered that Blaise had said that he would _meet_ Draco at eight in the morning.

_Not_ that he would be over at the mansion.

That they would _meet_ somewhere.

Half an hour ago.

"Oh no." Hermione groaned to herself realising she might've lost Draco again.

She leaped out of bed, and bounded down numerous stairs and corridors, not caring she was still wearing yesterdays clothes- light jean shorts and a black tank top, and that her hair was all tousled, and that she was bare footed.

"Malfoy! Malfoy?" Hermione shouted as she jogged around the mansion looking into various rooms, getting out of breath faster than she anticipated. There was no answer, and she could hear no movement around the still and silent manor.

"Oh Hermione, you're not a witch for nothing you know…" She muttered to herself as she came to a halt in the entrance hall, pulling her wand out from her back pocket.

"Homenum Revelio" Hermione waved her wand, in front of her, casting the charm that reveals if someone is in the vicinity.

Nothing.

She panicked.

Hermione was supposed to go with Draco everywhere to protect him from any rogue Death Eaters, and she couldn't even _find _him!

Maybe Draco and Blaise left for the Ministry without her.

As that thought accord to her, she didn't bother to think twice before she spun on the spot, thinking hard of the Ministry.

Her priority was to find him, she didn't have time to make herself presentable.

She could possibly lose her job over this… or even endanger Draco. If he wasn't at the Ministry... he could have been kid-napped by the Death Eaters!

Hermione appeared in front of the elevators at the ministry, stumbling slightly in her haste, shocking all the professionally dressed officials around her. She pushed her way through the crowd to get to an elevator, muttering apologies along the way, and making sure she didn't slip on the shiny smooth marble floor.

Hermione made it to an elevator which was empty, and slipped inside, looking at all the levels, and wondering which floor the Department of International Games and Sports was on.

She was just about to ask someone, when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Hermione! Hermione, wait up!"

Hermione looked over the heads of a group of witches standing in front of her elevator gossiping, shooting furtive glances at her attire, to see Harry, pushing the crowd to get to her.

"Harry! Oh Harry, quick, push the level for the Department of International Games and Sports!" She said hurriedly grabbing his arm and pulling him into the elevator quickly.

"Hermione? Why are you only dressed in muggle clothes? What's going o-?"

"Quickly Harry!" Hermione yelled impatiently at him, her arms flailing around everywhere, as she bit her lip impatiently.

Harry quickly pushed the button for her, and stared at her, his glasses askew from pushing through the crowd.

"What's going on Hermione?"

"Harry, I think I have lost Malfoy! I woke up, and he wasn't there, so I thought he might be here, but what if he isn't? What am I going to do? I'm going to kill him when I find him. But I might already be too late- oh Merlin, what if I'm too late? What if the death eaters have him? Have you seen Blaise? Maybe Blaise knows where he is-"

"Blaise? Ok, calm down Hermione, I'll go up and tell Robards, while you check his floor, and if he isn't there, we will all go looking for him-"

"No Harry!" Hermione frantically said, imagining Gawain Robards' disappointed, angry face when he finds out she failed her job, "You can't tell Robards! He will be so angry! I might get fired! Don't tell anyone-I can handle this!"

Harry looked at her sceptically, as the elevator doors opened to Draco's floor.

"Be careful! Just call if you need back up!" Harry shouted as she half ran out of the elevator.

Hermione ran through a long corridor, but stopped in her tracks. She had no idea where to look on this department. She hurriedly glanced around behind her until she saw a type of receptionist sitting almost directly in front of the elevators that she must have ran past. The witch was curiously looking at Hermione above her Quidditch magazine.

Hermione trotted back, and skidded to a stop in front of her desk, panting slightly, with a panicked expression on her face.

"Has Draco Malfoy or Blaise Zabini come in to the office today?"

"No." The witch replied, looking back down to her magazine, seeming uninterested.

"They didn't slip by you by any chance?" Hermione prompted, her hands fiddling nervously with the end of her tank top.

"No." The witch answered, not giving her a second glance.

Hermione sighed angrily, as she realised she didn't know where to search next.

She had no idea where Blaise lived, no idea where Narcissa lived, no idea if he had a girlfriend, or any other friends he might have gone and visited.

Hermione was about to go and look at the Auror records, and see if she could find out where Blaise and Narcissa lived, when an office memo flew out of the elevator that had just opened, and stopped in front of Hermione, and hung in mid air.

Hermione quickly opened it with fumbling fingers, and read through it.

_I hope for your sake that he was there, because Robards is in a bad mood. If he wasn't there, go back to the mansion, look for clues to see if there was a struggle- and then go from there._

The note wasn't signed, but she knew the messy scrawl was Harry's. Hermione crumpled up the note, and marched back to the elevators- without a backward glance to the unhelpful witch- to take her back down so she could apparate back to the mansion.

When she finally did apparate to the mansion, she apparated straight into the entrance hall, and lightly jogged up the marble staircase, and through the corridors, trying to search for anything that was out of place.

Hermione skidded to a stop when she heard a voice, to the far right of the mansion.

She held her wand in front of her, and started walking towards the voice. But as she did so, she remembered that because of her wards no one could get into the mansion that wasn't Narcissa, Draco or Blaise. She frowned, and called out.

"Malfoy?" She yelled uncertainly.

"Granger? Granger! I never thought I'd be happy to hear your voice." Hermione heard Draco grumble, as he made his way towards her.

"What do you mean? What's going on? Are you ok?" Hermione asked, still holding her wand defensively.

"Me? I'm fine! What happened to you?" Draco said as he rounded the corner, and faced her. He was dressed in his work robes, and looked slightly puffed. "I couldn't find you anywhere so i went looking for you around the mansion!"

"What do you mean? _I_ went looking for _you_! _I_ woke up, and you weren't here! So I ran out the mansion, looking for you!" Hermione yelled, wondering what was going on.

She put her wand back in her pocket safely, and folded her arms in front of her, defensively.

"Well I pity the people who had to see you like _that_." Draco grimaced, looking her up and down- her bare feet grubby, hair all frizzy and tangled, and her tank top askew with the hustle and bustle.

"Don't change the subject! I went out looking like _this_ because i was worried about _you_! Where _were_ you? You weren't in the mansion, so don't give me that dung!" Hermione shouted accusingly at him, her arms flailing about wildly.

"You must have missed me, I have been in the mansion all this time, sleeping, and looking for you. Now go get dressed, some people have important jobs to get to." Draco said lazily shrugging, walking back down the corridor, effectively not letting her respond.

Hermione gave a frustrated growl, and threw her hands up in the air to indicate that he was being impossible.

She went to her room, had a quick three minute shower, put on jeans and a white shirt, and plain black work robes over the top. She felt a bit better now that she was appropriately dressed.

Hermione cast a drying spell on her hair, and stepped out of her room, to find Draco waiting at the end of her corridor for her.

"Took you long enough, Granger," Draco impatiently mumbled. "We're flooing to the ministry."

Hermione ignored him, and focused on the arguments she was going to present him with, to finally get some information out of him. They were walking towards the living room which had a large fire place in it.

"At what time did you notice i was 'missing'?"

"Why the interrogation? Around eight fifty, or so."

"Call me crazy, but is this not the second morning in a row that I 'thought' you missing?"

"Crazy."

"Malfoy!"

"Granger!"

Hermione glared at him as they made their way through the living room, to the massive fire place, as he just smirked at her, his grey eyes dancing with laughter. As Draco offered her a marble pot with floo powder in it, she just stared at him, closely reading his face as she asked her final question.

"Blaise asked you to meet him at eight. Is that where you went running off to this morning, when i couldn't find you? Where did you meet him? Why didn't you tell me?"

"No. I told you I didn't go anywhere this morning." Draco rolled his eyes impatiently, shaking the pot in front of her, indicating that she should take some.

"It's not a crime if you went somewhere with Blaise, I just need to come with you!" Hermione yelled, trying to make him see sense.

"I owled Blaise last night, and i cancelled on meeting him. Let's go, because your making me late, Granger."

Hermione glared at him, knowing that he wasn't telling her something, and took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fire place. She threw the grey powder down, and yelled "The Ministry!", still glaring at Draco as he spun out of focus.

Hermione was engulfed in flames that only gave her a warming sensation, and she was thrown into a dizzying state as she felt herself fly through different fire places. She finally stumbled out of one of the many golden coated Ministry fire places, and waited for Draco to come spinning out.

Hermione was just straightening her robes, when a strong hand clasped her shoulder. She looked around to see Blaise smiling at her in greeting.

"Hermione," He nodded at her, looking towards the fireplace. "Where is Draco?"

"On his way. Did he meet you this morning, like you planned?" Hermione asked, suspiciously looking up at him, wondering what his response would be.

"Uh, no, I owled him this morning to cancel." Blaise said shiftily, dropping his arm off her shoulder, staring fixedly at the fireplace, just as Draco stumbled out of the fire place.

Hermione frowned at both men. Draco said _he_ had owled Blaise _last night_… Blaise just said _he_ had owled Draco _this morning_. They were definitely keeping something from her.

"Blaise," Draco nodded at the handsome italian in greeting, dusting off his robes, "shall we go?"

The three of them began to walk through the busy entrance of the Ministry, to get to the elevators.

Hermione noticed it was much less busy than it was earlier this morning. _Of course_ it was, _everyone_ had to be there to see her in her muggle clothing- straight out of bed.

As they were just about to enter an elevator someone walked in with them. Someone with red hair, freckles, and very tall.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, as her and the two Slytherins walked in behind the red head.

"Mione! I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been holding up?" Ron asked, grinning at her, whilst shooting Draco and Blaise glares.

"Great, Weasel-bee is stuck with us." Draco muttered, reaching past Hermione, to push his floor number.

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione grumbled, as she pushed hers and Ron's floor number.

"That's not what you said last night." Draco smoothly replied suggestively, watching for her reaction.

Blaise started having a coughing fit, covering his laughter, and Ron went bright red, all the way up to his ears, and spun around to face Draco.

Hermione, eyes flashing dangerously retorted; "Nope, what I said last night was-"

"Department of International Games and Sports." Interrupted the cool and calm elevator voice.

"Uh-Uh. Save those words for tonight, doll." Draco chuckled, winking at her, as him and Blaise stepped out of the elevator, chortling.

She sighed as the elevator doors closed, and started going up again.

"What was that 'bout, Hermione?" Ron asked, angry, obviously jealous. "Don't tell me you are sleeping with him, just because you live with him."

"Ronald Weasley! The fact that you would even ask me that, repulses me! No I am not sleeping with Malfoy!" She yelled disgusted, over the elevator voice that announced they were at their level.

They stepped out, and Hermione decided she was having a bad enough morning to add another bit in.

"_And_ it is _none_ of your business if we _are_ sleeping together! I can sleep with whomever I want, and it is _not_ your concern!" She yelled as quite as she could, as they rounded the corridor to where all the small office cubicles were.

Hermione stormed over to where Harry was sitting at his desk, flicking through an Auror file, with not even a glance back at Ron.

"Hermione! Did you find him?" Harry asked quietly, looking around for their boss, to make sure he wasn't in eavesdropping range.

Hermione perched herself on his desk, so they could talk quietly.

"Yeah, uh, he was just at his mothers, no big deal." Hermione lied.

She didn't really know where Draco went, but she wasn't going to admit that he was too much for her to handle, even if it was only Harry.

"What an awful job- having to babysit Malfoy," Harry said sympathetically, shaking his head, "Have you seen Robards? He wants to talk to you about that- he should be in his office."

"No not yet, I'll go see him now. What are you two even doing here, i thought you were on break?" She asked, slipping off the desk and fixing her robes.

"We decided to post-pone our break, if you are working through it, so are we." Harry smiled nicely at her, relaxing in his office chair, ruffling his already messy black hair.

"Well good. Hopefully with you two at the office working on rogue death eaters, and me watching Malfoy, this little babysitting job will be over in no time." Hermione said confidently grinning.

"Well let's hope so!" Ron exclaimed, obviously eavesdropping from his desk opposite Harrys.

Hermione tentatively smiled at Ron, and walked back out the corridor to where Robards' office was. She entered with a knock, smoothing down her robes, for what felt like the fiftieth time.

"Ah, Miss Granger, come in, come in." Robards ordered, standing up from his desk, and indicating that she should sit down on the black comfy chair opposite.

Hermione looked around the room, and noticed it to be very cluttered and messy, with papers and files littering his desk, and hanging out of filing cabinets.

"How is your case going?" Robards asked politely as Hermione perched herself on the guest chair in front of his unorganised desk.

"As good as can be expected sir," Hermione answered, bending the truth slightly, "What news do you have for me?"

"Thats good to hear," Robards nodded, taking his seat behind his desk, and clasping his hands together in front of him, staring sternly at Hermione, "Well after our auror's extensively questioned the Greengrass sisters under veritaserum, about the Malfoy Mansion map found in their pockets… we have concluded they know nothing."

Hermione's mouth opened, slightly shocked. "What do you mean 'nothing' sir?"

"The sisters have confirmed that they drew the map- out of memory from visiting the mansion years ago- but they have also truthfully told us that they were drawing it for someone. They don't know who. Another Death Eater asked them, via notes, to give them a map of the mansion… for reasons unknown… but we suspect they are not good intentions." Robards elaborated, straightening some messy piles of paperwork on his desk.

Hermione sat quietly for a few moments, her brain processing this new information.

"So what does this mean exactly, sir?"

"It means that we have confirmed that a Death Eater wants to know his way around Malfoy Manor. But we are no closer to finding out who that wizard or witch is. Which means that there will be a slight change to your 'case'," Robards explained, as Hermione gulped nervously. "Potter and Weasley will be investigating possible Death Eater leads, but I'm afraid that you will be limited to following Mr Malfoy… for a longer period of time."

"So… i can't come into work at all… and its not just a few days like we first thought… this could go on for weeks until we catch the Death Eater?" Hermione concluded, frowning as her brain worked out what the Head of the Auror Department meant.

"That is correct." Robards nodded, not elaborating anymore.

Hermione understood this was the end of the conversation and stood up to leave, flattening her black work robes as she went. Her hand was on the door handle pulling it open when Robards spoke out again.

"We will try and resolve this as quickly as possibly here at the Auror Department. Brief Malfoy on what i have told you, and if you or him come up with any new information that could be useful, please let Potter or Weasley know. That is all Miss Granger." Robards officially dismissed Hermione.

Hermione roughly closed the office door behind her and stalked to Harry's desk which he was lazily sitting at scribbling some notes down with his Quill.

"Did you know that you and Ronald would be working on the case now?" Hermione growled.

She was frustrated that she could no longer come into work. She was frustrated that Draco continuously gave her the slip and lied about it. She was frustrated that she still had to babysit the git into the unforeseeable future until someone solved the stupid case.

"What?" Harry exclaimed startled "We have to babysit Malfoy now?"

"No," Hermione's eyes narrowed as she tried to express her frustration, "_I_ am stuck babysitting Malfoy- while _you two_ get to investigate rogue Death Eaters and possible leads."

"Oh…no… but Robards did mention he wanted to see the both of us later today…" Ron piped up from his cubicle, trailing his sentence off at the end when he saw Hermione's angry expression.

Hermione half sighed, half growled, trying to remain calm.

"Just… Just get it done. Find out which Death Eater wants Malfoy and get him or her. I cant stand living with that git for any longer than necessary." Hermione ordered, with her eyes closed.

"We will, Hermione, just hang in there." Harry reassured her, patting her arm sympathetically.

Hermione then resigned herself to the fact that she would have to go and spend the rest of her day with Draco in the Department of International Games and Sports.

She slowly walked to the elevator blocks, and hopped in one. It took her down to the appropriate level, and Hermione slowly walked up to the witch that she had spoken to this morning.

"I see you are dressed like a proper witch now." The woman commented, looking at Hermione's attire over her front desk.

Hermione blushed, the woman obviously recognised her from earlier. She opened her mouth to ask where Malfoy's office was but the woman cut her off.

"Mr Malfoy? Down the corridor, third office on your left." The witch replied seeming uninterested again, picking up her copy of _The Quibbler_.

Hermione didn't even bother to reply as she slowly marched down the corridor, following her instructions.

She knocked on the third door on the left, and pushed the door open to reveal Draco sitting behind his chocolate brown desk, hard at work with a frown on his face. Draco didn't even look up as she entered, he assumed it was just the witch up front dropping some mail off.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Im here to… watch you."

Draco looked up from his paperwork, at the familiar female voice, but left the slight frown on his face as he looked at the bushy haired woman standing hesitantly in front of him.

"Watch me? You were told to go do your work when i go do mine." Draco slowly said, not bothering to allow her to sit down.

"Things have changed." Hermione shrugged simply, taking a seat in the emerald green chair opposite him anyways.

Hermione then explained what Robards had just informed her, and that she really didn't have any choice in the matter, so they were just going to have to go along with it.

Draco only half listened, as she rambled, as he slowly raked his eyes over every detail of her that he could see.

Blaise was right. Hermione Granger had changed since Hogwarts. Her skin glowed now, vibrant and healthy, her hair was tamed, falling into loose golden curls around her shoulders. She had warm chocolate brown eyes, that sparked with intensity.

Hermione had also grown into her body very nicely, Draco noted, he couldn't see it now behind her black robes and simple white shirt, but he remembered back to that morning when she was dressed in a simple black top and shorts. Her legs were long, and delicate and her body was almost like a perfect hourglass figure.

"Don't smirk at me. I cant control this situation anymore than you can." Hermione scolded, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and waiting for a reply.

Draco quickly shook his head, getting rid of the thoughts of Hermione that were popping into his mind. It was, however, just Hermione Granger. If he was starting to think of _her_ like that, then he really needed to find a witch to satisfy his loneliness- fast.

"Fine, whatever, watch me work then, i don't care," Draco commented, waving his hand carelessly. "I hope Potty and Weasel find whoever it is, quick."

The rest of the day was spent with Hermione sitting lazily in the chair in front of him, obviously bored, while he finished his paperwork for the day.

Hermione would of course put in her two sickles on the paperwork he was filling out about organising a boring international wizarding chess tournament and she actually helped him work a bit quicker.

When Blaise came to collect them signalling the end of the day, Draco marvelled at the fact that him and Hermione actually managed to get along today. Despite his previous mean school boy comments about her being annoying, and every other insult under the sun, he found that he was virtually all wrong about her.

Maybe Draco should apologise to the witch who was only doing her job for his prejudice ways, and maybe he should show her how he actually acts in society- polite and respectful. And maybe, just maybe they could act civil enough to not kill each other in the next couple of weeks.

* * *

**Next chapter~ Find out where Draco has been dissappearing to. Hermione and Draco double date- which may lead to an alcoholic night, who knows.**

**Like i said. Give me reviews or this is the last chapter i put up.**

**Mischief Managed. x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed, i appreciate each one, and they motivated me to continue writing.**

**Disclaimer- As much as i wish, i do not own Draco Malfoy and co.**

* * *

"Parkinson isn't here yet." Draco commented, glancing at his watch for the umpteenth time.

"Relax, Drake." Blaise chuckled at the sight of his best friend on edge.

The two young wizards were sitting outside at a little coffee shop in Diagon Alley, waiting for their old friend Pansy Parkinson, as they watched the busy witches and wizards around them start their day shopping.

"I cant relax. Not when i know Granger could be waking up any second, wondering around the manor looking for me." Draco snapped back at his friend.

Blaise had met Draco at the manor early this morning, so they could apparate together to meet Pansy. The only reason they met so early was because Hermione would still be asleep, and Draco definitely didn't want Hermione following him to this meet up.

"Malfoy, Zabini." A shrill female voice sounded from behind them.

Both the boys stood up and smiled in greeting at Pansy, and they sat down with her, at their little table.

Blaise and Draco knew she was a Death Eater, and all though they both didn't agree with what the Death Eaters were doing, they weren't going to turn in one of their oldest, loyal friends.

Even though the boys and Pansy hardly saw or talked to each other anymore- because they didn't want to associate themselves with Death Eaters- Draco asked her to meet them the past couple of mornings. He had told her about the Greengrass sisters, and how they had a map of his manor, so he asked Pansy to do a little digging to see if she knew anything of it.

"Well? Have you got any news?" Draco asked impatiently, eyeing the witch, as she picked at her long perfect nails.

"_I'm fine_ _thanks, Draco_," Pansy replied sarcastically, glancing at Blaise, "Whats the rush?"

"Draco here wants to get back to his girlfriend in time to say good morning." Blaise joked, snickering to himself.

"Well you would too if she was becoming suspicious, asking about where I've been both mornings." Draco barked, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Girlfriend?" Pansy asked curiously, looking at Draco.

"Blaise is just being a git. Now give me the news, i have to leave." Draco ordered, grimacing at the word 'girlfriend'.

Neither Blaise or Draco had told Pansy about Hermione staying in the mansion 'protecting' him, because like Hermione said- it could jeopardise her job, as well as ruin Draco's reputation. And he was eager to get home to her before she woke up to go to work with him, and found that he was gone again

"Right. Well honestly, Draco, I've heard nothing among us. No mention of you're name, or any maps, or anything of the sort. So maybe you're 'insider' at the ministry is just feeding you troll dung." Pansy reported, looking straight into Draco's stormy eyes.

Blaise glanced at Draco at this new information.

"We are pretty certain our 'insider' is correct. Any possibility that there is another group of rogue Death Eaters that you don't know about that could be doing this?" Blaise questioned, leaning into the table and lowering his voice slightly, so no one walking by could hear him.

Draco just leaned back into his sturdy chair and absentmindedly watched a woman and a man, laughing and holding hands, walking down the cobblestone alley they were in, while thoughts swam inside his head.

Draco and his mother had recently renovated the manor, as it reminded them both of his scum bag father who had gone on the run from the ministry, ditching his family without so much as a goodbye, and never looking back.

So now that the manor was newly renovated and hardly anyone knew there way around it, it could be anyone who asked the Greengrass sisters to spy on his house to get the plans.

Draco ruffled his blond hair some more, as he came to the conclusion that it would have to be a high ranking Death Eater to be able to order the sisters to watch and draw a picture of his manor.

"Draco? Don't you have someone to get home to?" came Blaise's teasing voice, breaking Draco out of his train of thought.

"You are quite right Blaise." Draco jumped up from his chair, shrugging on his black wizard robes, over his black top and jeans.

"Thank you, Pansy, for your help, i appreciate it," Draco nodded, giving her a tight smile, which she returned brightly, "Blaise, i'll see you at work later."

Draco turned on the spot and felt the familiar squeezing sensation until he landed sturdily in his entrance hall at the manor. He slowly started to make his way to Hermione's room, praying that she wasn't too panicked at his whereabouts already.

He reached the corridor that her room was on, and he started to call out to her.

"Granger? Granger are you still sleeping?"

Hermione could hear Draco's calls coming from the hallway, and she hastily wrapped a towel around her naked body, leaving her hair dripping wet and in tangles, and marched straight out of her bedroom door intent on asking Draco where he was all morning.

_'__Hermione was definitely not sleeping.' _Draco thought to himself, as he almost ran into a soaking wet, barely dressed Hermione.

"Where were you, Draco Malfoy?" Hermione demanded, staring him straight in his grey eyes, determination in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Draco responded as casually as he could, averting his eyes from her glistening collarbones.

"I know you weren't in the mansion. You need to tell me where you are going, Malfoy, this isn't a _game_, you're gambling with your _life_, as well as my _job_." Hermione hissed, narrowing her eyes.

Hermione had also taken to jabbing him in the chest with her finger for added effect.

Draco's eyes glanced down at the delicate finger prodding him, and looked back at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Hurry up, Granger, or we'll be late for my job." Draco said shortly, giving her figure another glance before he turned around and left to wait for her in the lounge room so they could floo to the ministry together.

Draco waited patiently with his arms crossed, leaning against his fireplace, his thoughts travelling to the young lady that was just clad in a towel, not ten minuteness ago. She definitely was a courageous Gryffindor to stand accusingly in front of Draco, all wet and practically naked- he'll give her that.

A couple minutes later, Hermione rounded the corner, in a grey pencil skirt and a black top tucked in, with black work robes hanging off her shoulders.

"Ready?" Draco asked, handing her the pot of floo powder.

Hermione shot him a glare, as she grabbed the powder and stepped carefully into his large fireplace.

The two didn't say another word to each other, until they were seated in his organised, clean office, and Hermione decided she wanted more information out of Draco and his whereabouts.

"Where were you this morning, Draco?" Hermione, smiled, deciding she would try a polite approach first.

Draco looked up from a letter he was reading, and carefully studied her curious face. He of course wasn't going to tell Hermione that him and Blaise met with a Death Eater, or that he was digging around on the case himself. Draco doubted she would be too pleased to hear that.

He also didn't want to tell her that he was simply meeting Blaise for breakfast before work, because no doubt she would put a tracking spell on him. She needs to believe his was in the manor.

"Getting my nails done." Draco answered in a sarcastic tone, deciding to have some fun first, avoiding her inquisitive chocolate brown eyes, and looking back down at his letter.

"Where were you this morning?" Hermione asked again, calmly.

She was determined to get a straight answer out of him.

"Having breakfast with Potter and Weasley."

"Malfoy, what were you _doing_ this morning?" Hermione questioned, ignoring his jokes, and narrowing her eyes trying to look into his grey ones.

"Feeding my hippogriff." Draco answered simply again.

He heard a quite growl, and finally lifted his eyes from the parchment to look at her now frustrated face.

"I was in bed, Granger," Draco sighed, finally giving a somewhat sensible answer. "Do you even know where my bedroom is? No. So don't accuse me of not being there."

Hermione's eyes still narrowed as she thought this through.

"You're right, i don't know where your bedroom is… but i cast a spell to see if you were in the manor, and nothing happened. Which means that no one else was in the manor with me. Can you explain that?" Hermione quickly explained, triumphantly.

"Obviously you cast it wrong then." Draco snapped, slamming down the letter onto his desk, for added affect.

Truth be told he wasn't angry at her. He was angry at himself for getting himself in this predicament. And at the fact that he hadn't remembered that she was the smartest witch of their age, so she would obviously find a way to catch him out.

"Malfoy, you need to stop this. I don't like following you around anymore than you do, but it has to happen. If you are in danger, than you could be risking your life by sneaking off. And even if you aren't in danger, then you are still risking my job." Hermione responded a little more gently, realising Draco was quickly losing his temper.

Draco didn't say anything, he just moodily fiddled with the arm of his chair. He heard Hermione give a loud sigh.

"You know what, i'll forget about the past couple mornings, if you promise to tell me where you are going in the future. Or i _will_ put a tracking spell on you." Hermione compromised, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Fine." Draco replied wearily.

He doubted he would meet with Pansy again, she didn't have anything useful to tell him anyway.

The day went by relatively quickly after they reached that agreement, Draco and Hermione bickering every now and then, and Draco fleetingly teasing her about the almost naked state she was in earlier that morning.

Home time came around, and the pair were just putting their robes on again and about to exit Draco's office when Blaise stuck his head in, smiling.

"Dinner, Friday- 7pm?" Blaise asked, looking straight over Hermione's head, at Draco.

"Alright." Draco shrugged, walking towards the door and opening it wider, gesturing for Hermione and Blaise to walk out.

Blaise had mentioned last week that he ran into an old friend that would be a 'perfect match' for Draco. Draco had just rolled his eyes when he said it, but now it seems he was actually following up with it.

"Excellent. The only thing is now… i have to find some one to come on the date with me." Blaise frowned, as he quickly realised his double date predicament.

All three stepped out of his office, and they walked down the corridor, past the witch at the front desk, and pressed the button to go down to the ministry floor.

"No need," Draco smirked, looking at his best friend, "Granger will be coming with us of course."

Blaise glanced back at Hermione who was standing behind them waiting for the elevators, with her mouth now agape, while Draco stood there sniggering at the two.

"Well yes… I will be accompanying Draco on his… endeavours… but bring a date Blaise, i'll just be minding my own business, keeping an eye on Malfoy." Hermione hastily said as the unlikely trio steeped into the elevator.

Hermione internally groaned at the thought of watching Draco 'put the moves' on some model type girl, all night.

"Ah, Miss Granger, it would be my pleasure to have you as my date this Friday evening, please- my treat." Blaise gave her a charming grin, and a wink of his eye, as Draco huffed while the elevator started moving.

Hermione considered this for a few seconds.

"Alright, its a date." Hermione poked her tongue out at him.

If she were to go on this date, she thought it would be much less awkward for everyone if she wasn't third or fifth wheeling them.

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly.

Hermione had worked out a routine of coming home from work, bidding Draco a curt goodnight and going straight in her room to read, and write to her friends. The house elves would ever so kindly bring her dinner in her room so she wouldn't have to have an awkward meal with Draco, and then she would go to sleep, and wake up in the morning to go to work with him.

Hermione and Draco were now somewhat polite to eachother, despite the constant bickering and (somewhat) teasing remarks, they managed to put up with each other throughout the day. At work Hermione would question him about anything she was eager to learn more about in his line of work, and surprisingly he (most of the time) gave her a straight answer, in return for her helping him with some of his work.

They could both say that there were no longer hateful enemies. But they were definitely still not 'friends'.

Friday rolled around and Hermione found herself stepping into moderately sized black heels, that matched her simple dark blue dress. The dress was a bit too tight for Hermione's liking, but she approved of the length, which stopped just above her knees.

Hermione obviously couldn't go shopping and drag Draco along with her, so she had quickly owled Ginny, hoping that the younger witch would come to her rescue.

All in all Hermione thought Ginny picked a suitable dress for a night out with two Slytherins.

Hermione was just running some sleekeazy hair potion through her hair, making it more straight and wavy than curly, when she heard a familiar impatient voice come from down the hall.

"Granger, lets go."

Hermione sighed, and glanced into her mirror that was hanging on the back of her bedroom door, before opening it.

Its not as though she hardly cared what Draco and Blaise and whoever else they were bringing thought about her looks, but Hermione just knew that there would be reporters hanging around. And considering Draco's wealth and status in the wizarding world, and Hermione being one third of the famous trio, she decided she better try and look decent for this night out.

"Coming." Hermione sighed as she shut her bedroom door behind her, and turned around to see Draco standing at the end of the corridor waiting for her.

Draco watched as Hermione backed out of her room closing the door, and- naturally as any male would do- his eyes automatically raked her body from head to toe. Draco thought that that particular shade went nice with her tanned skin and golden brown locks, and he had to admire her figure that was accented by the simple dress and simple accessories.

_'__She's changed since hogwarts…' _

Draco's eyes narrowed as Blaise's words from earlier were swimming around in his head.

"We're apparating straight there." Draco snapped slightly, holding out his elbow for her to hold.

He shouldn't be admiring her body. It was bloody _Hermione freaking Granger_, for goodness sakes.

Thank Merlin he was going on a date tonight and would hopefully get some action to alleviate these stupid, crazy hormones of his.

"Alright then." Hermione responded, quirking an eyebrow at his moody behaviour.

She walked towards Draco who was dressed quite handsomely in a grey fitted top, black jeans and a black blazer over the top.

Hermione noticed the arm he was holding out to her, and she hesitantly grasped it, looking up into his grey eyes. Without looking at her, he spun them on the spot and they apparated.

After the familiar but annoying squeezing sensation had finished, Hermione quickly let go of his arm and took in her surroundings.

They had appeared in a busy street, with lots of fancily dressed witches and wizards mulling around, entering shops and restaurants.

"Draco!" She heard Blaise call from their right.

Hermione and Draco both made their way over to the handsome wizard dressed in a black shirt and pants, who was standing outside one of the many restaurants.

The pair followed Blaise as he lead them through the quite restaurant to a table inside, and Hermione scoffed at the red velvet carpet they were walking on.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, expecting her to say something about the fancy place, but she apparently decided to keep her mouth shut.

They had reached their table, in one of the back corners, and already sitting there was a beautiful young witch. She was wearing a black strapless dress which ended just under her bum, showing off her rather large chest, and long legs. Her hair was brown- almost black, silky and long, making a nice curtain to frame her pretty face.

"Draco, meet Amelia- Amelia, this is Draco," Blaise made the introduction, Draco kissing her on the cheek lightly, as she giggled, "Oh and Hermione." Blaise added hastily as Hermione smiled at the girl.

All four sat down, Hermione opposite Blaise and next to Draco, who was opposite Amelia.

The waiter came and Blaise spoke italian to him, evidently ordering a dinner for all four of them. After the waiter had left, Draco struck up a conversation with Amelia as she animatedly responded, and Blaise jumped in every now and then.

Hermione sighed as she fiddled with the hem of her dress. She had to keep reminding herself that this was her job. Her job was to protect and follow Draco until they figured out what was going on. Although she couldn't help but think that it was a waste of her talents. Could they not find a junior Auror to babysit Draco while _she_ investigated the situation? Surely her skills were better needed somewhere other than sitting in a restaurant watching Draco chat up some girl.

Hermione continued to mind her own business and ignore the conversations happening around her, until halfway through her pasta dinner someone rudely elbowed her in the ribs and she winced, looking over to the blonde male, startled.

"What?" She hissed, glancing over to Blaise and Amelia who were chatting about something.

"Why are you so gloomy?" Draco inquired, finishing the last of his pasta.

"Im not! Im just eating my dinner," Hermione objected, looking at him questioningly.

"Then if you're not gloomy then why haven't you said a word this whole night?" Draco pestered, annoyingly

Hermione peered at him, wondering why on earth he would care. She then glanced back at the pair sitting opposite them, and watched while Amelia giggled attractively at something Blaise had said, while he smirked, obviously pleased with himself.

Hermione couldn't help but let out a laugh, as she realised. Draco was annoyed because Hermione hadn't talked to her 'date', Blaise, and he was apparently stealing Draco's date.

"I'm only here because you're here, Malfoy, it's not my fault your girl prefers Blaise more." Hermione chortled, looking at Draco who now had a bit of colour in his cheeks.

"She's _not_ my girl." Draco snapped, setting his knife and fork down on his empty plate.

Hermione turned back to her dinner, not really knowing what to say, and continued pushing her uneaten food around uninterestedly.

"Wasn't really interested anyway…" Hermione heard Draco mutter as he leaned back in his chair and stared at the couple who looked like they had forgotten that Hermione and Draco were still there.

"Draco Malfoy, uninterested in a young, beautiful witch, who is presumably single, sitting right in front of him? _Sure._" Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco acting nonchalant.

"Sure she is beautiful," Draco shrugged, lowering his voice, "But she's a bit of an air head."

"As long as the air head knows what she's doing in bed, I'm sure you hardly care." Hermione quipped, surprising even herself at her boldness.

But nonetheless Hermione had seen numerous photos of Draco with girls, who looked just like Amelia, in The Daily Prophet. And she doubted any of them were in it for the interesting conversations.

"Isn't this the first date you've been on?" Draco asked innocently, ignoring her comment.

"I don't need to go on dates to make myself happy." Hermione sniffed, pushing her plate away from her.

She wasn't about to admit that he was pretty much correct. After nothing happened with her and Ron, she had no interest in males, she was only focussing on her career for now.

"And I'm sure you _do_ know how to make yourself happy." Draco sniggered, giving her body a suggestive look.

Hermione made a disgusted face, and turned her attention to the couple still in front of them.

Draco quickly turned away from Hermione's body as well, before he could imagine just _how_ she would make herself happy. He shuddered. He should not be thinking about Hermione Granger like that.

Draco quickly cleared his throat.

"I think we should wrap this up, don't you Blaise?" Draco interrupted his best friend loudly, who was leaning into whisper something to Amelia.

"Sure, Drake, drinks at yours?" Blaise asked, but it was clear in his eyes that it wasn't up for discussion.

Draco just rolled his eyes and shrugged as they all stood up, and went to leave the table. Draco subtly handed Blaise some galleons to pay for himself and Hermione, and he went off to pay.

Amelia dutifully followed Blaise and Draco and Hermione walked outside to stand in front of the restaurant, in the fresh air.

"You didn't finish your pasta." Draco commented, looked down at her questioningly.

Hermione just shrugged.

"Oh, i have to pay Blaise for dinner!" Hermione remembered, spinning away from him to go back inside.

Draco instinctively grabbed her arm and pulled her back, and she stumbled slightly and put her hands on his chest to stable herself.

"I already paid, its fine. I figured you didn't want to come anyway, so the gentlemanly thing to do is pay." Draco informed, quickly letting go of her arm.

Hermione frowned and hurriedly took a step back from him, letting her arms drop to her side.

"Oh." Was all she managed to say before the other couple finally joined them.

"Are we ready?" Blaise questioned, looking between the two with an eyebrow raised.

The pair nodded, and Amelia smiled, obviously eager to drink.

Blaise grabbed Amelia's hand so she would be allowed through Hermione's wards along with him, and all four disapparated on the spot.

* * *

**Please continue to give me your thoughts on each chapter! They motivate me to continue writing and uploading! **  
**Can you predict what events are going to happen next chapter? Let me know. ;)**

**Mischief Managed. x**


End file.
